Twists
by Okiraka-Senpai
Summary: Ed's drunk, Roy's drunk and now Ed's got a fever...
1. Chapter 1

Twists Chapter 1.

"Brother, Don't drink too much! You'll get sick!"

"Al...shutup...I'm finally aloud to drink legally...I..can..if I want..."

Edward and Alphonse came to the bar along with Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, and Colonel Mustang.

"Ed, Al's right, you'll get sick if you keep drinking like this." Fuery said across the table.

The others nodded in agreement.

"I can If I wanna...I'll be fine..." Ed slurred, he already had been drinking too much.

"Brother..." Al sighed.

Ed leaned back in his chair, and gulped down another glass of scotch.

"FullMetal, they're right you know, your little body can't handle that much so quickly, you'll short out before the night's even over." Mustang was at the other corner of the table, grinning as he attempted to provoke the already drunken blond the was across from him.

"Your one to talk you bastard your drinking alot too..."

"But brother! Your seriously going to get sick!" Al grabbed Eds shoulders and shook him.

"Al...stop shaking the room.." Ed struggled out of Al's grasp and layed his head onto his arms.

"We all told you to stop Boss." Havoc said, while habitually lighting yet another cigarette.

"Yea-h Y-yeah..." Ed lifted himself up out of his seat and started to wobble towards the door.

"Brother! You can't go off by yourself when your like that!" Al ran over to Ed and grabbed his shoulder.

Ed shook him off.

"Al...I-I'm just going to walk back hom-e...It's n-not tha-t f-a-r.." He stuttered.

"Brother..."

"Alphonse, relax, if the pipsqueak thinks he can tough it out and get home by himself when he's completely wasted, then let him." Mustang spoke yet again, looking a little too drunk himself.

Ed turned his head and glared in the general direction of the colonel.

"Al...I'll b-e f-ine..."

"Alright Brother...I''ll be home later then, don't do anything stupid, just go straight home."

Ed walked away, waving his hand slightly, probably an attempt to say good bye.

With a final slam of the door, Ed walked out of the bar, and headed in the direction of his and Al's apartment.

"Uh...Colonel...we think we're going to all head home now alright?" Havoc said, getting up from his seat.

"Yes, Sir, we all have work tomorrow..so maybe you should head home too..." Fuery timidly suggested, following Havoc's lead and getting up himself.

"I have to get home and make sure brother is alright, so I'll be leaving now" Al waved the group of men a quick goodbye and ran out the door.

Roy looked up dizzily.

"Yeah...Hawkeye'll kill if I'm late tomorrow." He calmly said.

He actually knew how to handle his alcohol, unlike FullMetal.

He stood up quickly and pushed in his seat after grabbing his coat.

"Colonel, do you want any-one to walk you home, you drank quite a bit tonight." Falman looked at Roy with a look of genuine concern.

"I'm fine...I can handle myself, I'm not as pathetic as FullMetal." He started to walk away, when he suddenly stumbled.

"Ugh...I'm fine, something just...tripped me..." He pulled himself up once again, making sure he balanced himself this time.

"Alright Sir, if your sure, we'll see you tomorrow then.

The three subordinates walked out of the bar.

"Guess I shouldn't have drunk so much after all..." He said.

He slowly walked out the door and noticed that it had started to rain.

'Wonderful...I'm going to have a huge hangover tomorrow and it's raining..." He complained.

He took a right turn down the street and decided that he'd take the long way home.

'Might as well try and clear my head'

He walked along the sidewalk, drifting in his own thoughts and lazily looking at the random couples sprawled along the street. Enjoying their dates, or shopping.

He walked...trying to avoid the puddles when he tripped over something that was lying on the side of the sidewalk.

"Ow...what the hell..." He looked under him to see what he'd tripped over. A pair of boots.

"Are you kidding me? Some moron's lying in the sidewalk, he pushed the feet of the person out from under him and then he stood back up.

Rubbing his eyes and turned his head and looked at the man lying on the ground.

"Hey man...you have to get up..you do know it's..." He paused as he noticed the person on the ground looked familiar...

"F-FullMetal!" He looked at Ed with utter confusion, he'd left the bar hours ago, yet he was lying not even 15 minutes away from there.

Ed was leaning against the wall, sleeping. His hair was draping infront of his face and his red jacket was falling off of his right shoulder.

"You little idiot, Alphonse is going to absolutely kill you, this isn't even the way to you apartment! FullMetal! FullMetal! Wake Up!" He knelt down on Ed's side and violently shook his left shoulder.

Ed didn't even budge...He was seriously knocked out.

"Moron really did drink way to much..."

Roy shook Ed once again.

"Damnit Fullmetal, WAKE UP! I SAID WAKE UP!"

"...loud..." Ed mumbled.

Ed's eyes blinked open slightly.

"Finally, damnit FullMetal, get the hell up, your soaking wet now." Roy grabbed Ed's arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Ugh...my head...where the fuck am I...Al?" Ed looked up to see who he thought would be Al.

Wrong.

"Mustang! What the fucking hell are you doing here?"

"I am going HOME, what I'd like to know is what the hell YOUR doing here."

"I was...walking home when I decided I wanted to take a walk...I need to get home.."

Ed shook Roy off his arm and took a step forward then he stumbled.

"God fucking damnit...I think I did drink a little to much."

"A little? FullMetal you drank way more than just a little."

"Shut the fuck up Bastard, your not one to talk...you look as fucking wasted as I feel."

"Atleast I can stand." Roy smirked.

"Screw you..."

Ed got up and tried to walk again, unsuccessfully.

"Damnit!"

"FullMetal, there's no way in hell your going to make it all the way home when you can't even take a single step, not to mention it's really late."

Roy grabbed Ed's hand and pulled him up, Ed used Roy as his crutch.

"Well where the fuck am I supposed to go...What? You want me to fucking sleep on the damn street tonight, screw you."

"No, you can...come with me to my place, I'll call Alphonse when we get there and tell him that I found you and that you can't get home so your staying at my place."

"I seriously must be fucking wasted if I'm actually agreeing to go to your place. Fine."

With Roy helping Ed not fall on his face, the two walked slowly towards Roy's house.

"Here we are..." Roy stomped up the steps with Ed dizzily trailing behind him.

"Atleast I can walk on my own..."

"Yeah, thanks to you FullMetal, my shoulders are going to hurt, you heavy for someone so short.

"Oh shut the hell up and open the damn door Mustang.

Roy pulled out his key from his pocket and unlocked his door.

He quickly stepped inside and removed his coat.

"Well..FullMetal get in here already."

He turned away from Ed and snapped, causing the fireplace that was across the room to flicker to life.

"Wow, Mustang, and I thought your place would be a fucking mansion or something, but this is actually a normal house, who knew?" Ed said with a slightly surprised voice.

"Well come in and sit, and don't get anything wet."

Ed was still soaked from lying on the ground.

".Yeah."

Ed took a step forward, and took his boots off.

He walked towards the couch, when suddenly he felt dizzy again and tripped forward.

"Whoa..." He yelled.

"Damnit-"

Ed fell directly ontop of Roy.

"Ugh...FullMetal, when I said to not get things wet, that included me, what where your going next time."

"Oh shuit the fuck up, it's not my fault, I got dizzy again."

He put his arms on either side on Roy's head and pushed himself to his knees.

Roy sat up too and looked at Ed's face.

"FullMetal, are you alright...you look like your about to get sick or something."

"Huh?...Yeah I'm fine...I'm just a little dizzy still...and it's kind of ho-" Ed suddenly fell over and landed into Roy's lap.

"FullMetal! FullMetal? Edward! What the hell's wrong!" Roy turned Ed onto his back and picked him up, and took him over to the couch.

Ed was sweating and his face was red.

"Damnit, he's probably getting a fever from lying out in the rain."

He removed the blond strands from Ed's face and placed them behind his ears. He put the back of his hand on Ed's forehead.

"Yeah, he's definitely got a fever, damnit FullMetal, why don't you ever listen to people when they tell you you've had enough. Well...I guess I'll call Alphonse, then I'll try to lower his fever"

He went over to the phone, and quickly called Al.

"Yeah, he's fine, he just has a slight fever, I'll keep him here tonight.

He reassured Al, and then hung up.

"Well...what the hell should I do first?"

He walked over to the couch once more.

"Well I can't leave him in those wet clothes..."

~Chapter 2 coming soon ~


	2. Chapter 2

Twists Chapter 2.

"Well..."

Roy scratched his head, and went towards his bathroom.

He opened a cabinet door and pulled out a towel.

"Ugh...great now not only am I going to have to take care of him, but I'll have to do laundry to. Damn kid."

He walked out of the bathroom and quickly up the stairs into his bedroom.

"I guess he'll have to wear a pair of my boxers for now..."

He opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of gray boxers.

"These probably won't even fit him." Roy smirked.

He walked back down the stairs and back to Ed's side.

Ed was still passed out, sweat beading down his forehead.

Roy kneel down and put his arm firmly around Ed's shoulders and lifted him up.

He put the towel on Ed's head and pressed down moving it around his head, trying to dry his hair.

"Ugh this would be so much easier if he didn't have his damn hair braided..." He quickly used on finger to snap the band that held Ed's hair within the braid.

He caught a few strands within the palm on his hand.

Roy eyed the golden strands carefully, trailing his thumb over them gently.

Ed suddenly moved.

Roy shook his head.

"Ugh...what am I doing..." He released Ed's hair.

He heard Ed shuffle again, and he thought he might be waking up.

Bu he was just moving.

"Alright, better get these clothes off of you FullMetal, or you'll just keep soaking my couch."

Roy placed Ed against the couch, so that he was sitting.

He quickly tugged Ed's shirt over his head, and tossed it on the floor.

He looked at Ed's face and thoughtlessly let his eyes drop.

Eds arms, both metal and flesh, were at his sides hanging there.

He watched as Ed's chest rose and fell paced by his heavy breathing due to his sudden fever.

Roy felt his face turn red.

He shook it off quickly.

"What...the hell...jeez, alright whatever."

Roy quickly unbuckled Ed's belt and unzipped his pants.

He kept his eyes focused in Ed's face.

He tugged the pants down until they reached Ed's knees.

"Geez...why do you even wear these leather things, they're fucking hard to pull off..."

He jumped, as Ed's leg moved and pressed against the inside of his lower thy.

He lowered his gaze unintentionally.

His face flushed once again.

"...What..is wrong with me..."

He tore his eyes away from Ed's bare body and quickly slipped the dry pair of boxers around Ed's legs and up to Ed's waist.

Roy pulled his hands away from Ed, and noticed he was shaking slightly.

He stood up, and pulled Ed's wet pants and boxers the rest of the way off.

He dropped them to the floor and fell back onto the couch, sitting next to Ed.

He put his hand to his forehead and covered his eyes with his palm.

"What's wrong with me..."

He parted his fingers and looked through the space at Ed.

His eyes were still closed, but he wasn't breathing as hard as he was before.

He looked as if he were just sleeping.

"FullMetal..." Roy dropped his hands from his face and turned his head so it faced Ed.

His hand rose, and brushed the side of Ed's cheek.

"I must be drunk...If...I'm actually thinking about this..." He mumbled as he moved his hand from Ed's face to his neck, then to his chest, and over his heart.

Suddenly he felt a hand over his.

"It's...really hot in here...colonel..."

Roy's eyes shot up.

Ed's eyes were opened slightly and he was sweating again.

His lips rose, forming a tired smile.

"FullMetal...how are you..feeling?'

Ed smiled and blinked, his hand pulled Roy's up to his cheek.

"Full...Metal?"

"I fucking feel like shit.." He laughed lightly.

Roy dropped his hand from Ed's face and ran it through his black hair.

'What the hell is this feeling...god I must be fucking drunk...' He thought.

"You look like shit." He laughed back.

"What..happened..."

"You're such a clumsy idiot that you apparently caught a fever and passed out, and that's after you tripped over nothing."

"Heh...Bastard...It really is hot in here...and holy shit am I tired..."

Ed closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

Roy stood up and suddenly picked Ed up off the couch.

"Well I guess I can help you out with that second problem of yours, you can sleep in my bed tonight then, it'll be much more comfortable than the damn couch."

He walked up the stairs, carrying Ed bridal style into his bed room.

"Geez colonel, what the hell do you smoke in here, it smells like...spice or something..."

"Oh shut the hell up shrimp..."

He placed Ed onto the bed, and pulled the blankets and sheets over him.

"Bastard...I said I was hot...hows this supposed to help..."

"You were already fucking half naked and still sweating like crazy, so maybe sweating will help you get better, you know...you can sweat this fever off." Roy smirked and took a step back.

"Since when are you a fucking doctor..."

"Since my stupid subordinate decided to get fucking drunk and force me to take him into my house, now shutup FullMetal and go to sleep."

"Haha...where are you gonna sleep if I'm in your bed..."

"I'll be down stairs."

Roy turned around and turned off the lights and closed the door.

"Kid's a pain in the ass even when he's drunk and sick..."

He walked down the stairs and fell into the couch.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_"FullMetal don't...mmmm...no...not there...mm"_

_"Colonel...you feel so fucking good..."_

_"Full..Metal...you taste fucking good..."_

_"Colonel...call me Ed...ahh..."_

_"...I will...if you call me..mmm..Roy."_

_"Hehe...Roy, your getting too excited...do you enjoy this too..."_

_"Mmmm Edward...not so tight...ahh..."_

_"Roy..."_

_"Ed...mm..."_

Roy's eyes blinked open.

"What the hell was that? What the fuck was I just dreaming about! Me...and...and...FullMetal...doing...that.."

~Chapter 3 Coming soon.~

(A/N-This chapter doesn't have much happening...sorry about that..but I've decided what's gonna happen in this story, anywho thanks for reading!)


	3. Chapter 3

Twists Chapter 3

"...Doing what..."

A tired voice said.

Roy looked over towards the stairwell. 'Crap'

Ed was standing on the bottom step, eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Uh...what?" Roy asked, hoping Ed hadn't actually heard anything.

"You...said that...you dreamt about us...doing something..."

Roy tryed to avoid Ed's sleepy gaze, but failed.

"Uh...No..it's nothing.."

"I'm sick colonel..not stupid...what happened? Your face is all red..."

'What the fuck am I supposed to say to that...damnit...stupid sub-conscious' Roy tried to calm himself down and re-obtain his calm mask.

Ed walked down the last step and came towards the couch.

"Colonel...your sweating..."

'.Fuck.' Roy was really starting to panic.

"Your not getting a fever too are you?"

Ed got to his knees and pressed his hand against the colonel's forehead.

'He's touching me...right after I had that damn dream...He's touching me while he's half fucking naked...what the hell am I supposed to do now...ok..ok Roy...calm down..." He shook off whatever feeling he had and grabbed Ed's wrist and gently pulled it away.

"FullMetal, I'm fine, just a...disturbing dream...nothing more, what are you doing up, you need to get some rest or you won't get any better."

Ed gave him a glare, well as best as he could anyway.

"Colonel, I may be sick, but I'm not a fucking kid, I can take care of myself."

Roy narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't say anything about you being a kid, I asked why you were up, now answer the question FullMetal."

Ed turned his face away and looked in the opposite direction.

"Because." He said.

"Because Why?"

"JUST BECAUSE!"

Roy grabbed Ed's bear shoulder and turned him.

Ed's face was flushed and he tried to pull back.

"FullMetal...what's wrong?"

"...Nothing.."

"Your still sick, and you were dog tired before, not to mention it's still really early in the morning, and you expect me to believe you got up from a comfortable bed, for no reason at all? Get Real."

Ed's face turned red again.

"I...um...I..got..."

"Yes, you got?" Roy waved his hand, gesturing for Ed to continue.

Ed's face darkened even more, and he closed his eyes.

"I got...I got...I GOT SCARED OK!" He shouted, and quickly ran back up the stairs before Roy could even react.

"Scared...did he just say..he got scared...of..of what?" He pulled himself up from the couch and walked up the stairs.

He saw that his bedroom door was closed, so he grabbed the door's handle and opened it slowly.

"FullMeta...Edward..comeon...it's nothing to be ashamed of...what scared you?"

Roy was telling the truth, there wasn't anything for Ed to be ashamed of, he was just surprised that the brave kid he'd always known had actually gotten scared of something.

He saw a lump in the middle of the bed. Roy couldn't help but laugh.

"Edward, aren't you a little to old to be hiding under the covers?"

"Shutup!..." Ed's voice trailed off.

Roy stifled another laugh.

'Now I really am curious'

He walked over to the bed and sat down next to the blanket covered Ed.

Reaching his hand over the edge of the blanket, he quickly pulled it away from over Ed's body.

"Now, FullMetal, what exactly scared you, it can't be that bad."

"I'm not telling you! You'll laugh at me, again!"

"Again?"

He must have heard him laugh before.

"I was just laughing at the fact that you were actually hiding under the covers...I'm not used to seeing the brave FullMetal Alchemist looking so...vulnerable. That's all."

Ed looked at him.

"You still laughed."

"I'm sorry, I promise I won't laugh again, now what scared you?"

"...The...the..dark.."

Roy's head tensed with surprise.

"The Dark? I didn't think you'd be scared of something like that."

"See! I knew you'd make fun of me!" Ed buried his head into his knees.

"I wasn't making fun of you! It's just...don't you sleep in the dark at home?"

"Not alone...me and Al share a room...He know I'm scared of the dark...have been since...well..since I was younger.."

"Oh...then I'm sorry Edward, I didn't know, If I had I would have kept a light on or something."

"Whatever, it's not your problem...I can go back to sleep now...I'll be...fine."

Ed uncurled himself, and layed back down, covering himself with the blankets again.

"Goodnight, colonel." He said stiffly.

"Uh...alright..want me to leave the light on or something..."

"No..."

"Ok, good night FullMetal."

Roy walked out the door and closed it lightly.

He stopped.

"I never realized how sensitive the kid was..."

He turned around, when he heard something from inside his room.

'What the...'

He cracked the door, and listened.

"Damnit...damnit...I'm so fucking pathetic...now the colonel probably thinks I'm a fucking child...damnit..." Ed was muttering to himself.

"It's so dark...I hate the dark..." He whispered

Roy shook his head.

'Damnit FullMetal, if you were still scared...'

He walked back into the room silently, closing the door behind him.

He couldn't leave Ed sick and scared, he needed to get some sleep atleast.

He climbed into the bed, and pulled the covers around him.

"Ed...It'll be fine...your not alone now...I may not be Alphonse, but will I due for now?"

Ed rolled over, and look at the colonel like he'd had three heads or something.

"Why..do you care..." He sounded so much younger, so much more childlike, and it made Roy's heart skip a beat.

'What the hell is this kid doing to me' Was what he wanted to say, but instead.

"Because I do, I can't leave you in here all alone like this, now shutup and get some sleep."

He rolled over so he didn't have to look into those piercing golden eyes anymore.

He didn't think he'd be able to control whatever he was feeling if he did.

He felt Ed shift as he rolled onto his other side to.

And before he drifted back off into sleep...

"Colonel...Thanks..." Ed's voice said before trailing off into lighter breathing, he finally fell asleep.

Roy closed his eyes and smiled.

"No problem...FullMetal..."

Now the only thing Roy hoped for...was that he didn't 'dream' again.

He gave another small laugh, he'd never had to answer Ed's questions either.

For now...

~Chapter Four coming soon~


	4. Chapter 4

Twists Chapter 4

'..God...it's..bright...'

Roy covered his head with the blankets.

He'd slept very peacefully.

'fucking sun...go...away...'

He turned himself so that he was lying on his back.

Suddenly he felt something nudge at his waist line.

'What...the...did...I bring...a women...'

He wiped the remaining evidence of his peaceful slumber from his eyes, and looked towards his left.

Long golden hair lied spread over the pillow.

Sun kissed shoulders peaked out from under the sheets.

'Hmm...a rather good looking...' His thoughts halted as soon as he saw the rays of sun gleaming of the steal plated right arm.

He remembered immediately what had taken place.

Ed being drunk.

The fever.

..his dream...

Everything.

He blushed as he looked underneath the sheets.

Ed's flesh leg was wrapped around his leg.

and his left arm was lying across his stomach.

He flushed, and quickly back away, falling to the floor.

'I...ugh...damnit...' What the hell was wrong with him?

'I shouldn't be getting worked up over this. Ed was sick and Scared, I was just being a good host. That's all. Nothing more.'

He cleared his throat and pulled himself up and walked over towards Ed's side of the bed.

'He's in my bed...' He shook the thought away before he could finish it.

"Hey...FullMetal...Hey! Wake up!" He lightly shook Ed's shoulder.

"Mmm...colonel...not now...bed's warm...comfy..."

Ed's body moved towards the middle of the bed.

'...Did he seriously just say comfy?...'

"Damnit Ed, we have to get ready, work today remember?"

He leaned over the bed a little and shook Ed one more time.

"Now FullMetal, get up!"

"Nuh-uh..." Ed mumbled, pulling the covers over his head.

"God fucking damnit! Ed...please...get up!"

The fact that Ed wasn't getting up wasn't the reason Roy was getting so mad, the reason for that was...well...

'Ugh...why is he being...so...ugh..._cute_...' He'd actually _thought_ the word. There wasn't any other way to say it.

"Make...me..."

Roy's face was assaulted by the reoccurring shade of red.

'Make...him...god...I want to make him do...so much...' Roy closed his eyes.

'What the fucking hell did I just think!'

He was getting irritated, he couldn't take much more of...that.

He climbed onto the bed and shuffled his way over towards Ed's side.

"Edward Elric! Wake the fuck up now! Stop acting like a fucking child! We have to go to work!"

Ed lowered the blanket so that only his golden eyes were peaking out at Roy.

"Make..me..." He repeated, something that sounded like a hidden giggle lined his voice.

Roy rolled his eyes, he didn't have the patience, or time for this...not to mention his personal lack of control...not that he'd acknowledge that, even to himself.

He got up from the bed, and started to head towards the bedroom door.

When he grabbed the door knob, he heard a rustle.

He looked back, and saw that Ed had gotten up.

"Ed, your fucking kidding me, I just spent like 5 minutes trying to get you up, and now you decide to actually GET UP when I leave."

Ed smiled.

"Well...if your not here, then what's the fun of staying in _your _bed." He said, following his words with a tinge of pink and a small smile.

'Is...he...flirting...we...me?'

Ed started laughing.

"Haha Whats with the face Roy? God don't get so embarrassed I was kidding." Ed laughed again, waving his hand as if waving away his previous statement.

'Oh...a..joke..of course.'

He looked away from Ed quickly.

"Any..way...Let's get going FullMetal...we have to get ready for work, we don't want to be late."

Ed smirked.

"You mean YOU don't want to be late, Hawkeye would kill you"

Roy nodded.

"Yeah. And I'd blame you for making me late. Seeing as how my subordinate couldn't support his alcohol intake, seeing as how he drank way to much in such a SHORT amount of time."

Ed glared at Roy, hearing the exaggeration on the word short.

"Bastard."

"Midget"

Ed eyes were tinted with anger.

"Fuck you, where are my clothes, I can't believe I'm wearing your fucking underwear...I might have to disinfect myself."

"Their downstairs...and I'm sorry that you were to drunk to take care of your own clothing problems, maybe next time I should just leave you in the street."

Ed's eyes widened quickly, and suddenly he got up and walked pat Roy and out the door without saying a word.

Roy heard a mumbled, 'Yeah...maybe.." come from the boys direction.

'Damnit...' He hit the side of his head, he hadn't meant to upset Ed.

He quickly pulled on his uniform pants and a clean t-shirt and ran down the stairs.

Ed was sitting on the couch, his head leaning against the couches arm.

"FullMetal...I'm sorry...I...didn't actually mean that I would have left you on the street..."

Ed lifted his head up and stared at the colonel, giving him an angry stare.

"Yeah...anyway...thanks for last night...I know it wasn't exactly...well you know...so yeah...thanks.."

He got up and went towards the door.

"You coming, Bastard?"

Ed smirked, and opened the door.

"Yeah I'm coming...jeez your acting like this is your house."

He laughed, grabbing his uniform's coat from where he'd tossed it last and followed Ed out the door.

"Hey, Colonel...can I ask you something, before we go inside?"

He and Roy were standing at the end of the parade ground.

"Yeah..sure...make it quick, we really can't be late."

Ed looked at Roy with a serious look.

"Please...don't tell anyone...about...it.."

Roy raised an eyebrow, "It? FullMetal what are you talking about?"

"Um...well..." Ed kicked the ground and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"My...problem..."

Roy blinked...his problem?

He then remembered what had kept Ed from sleeping earlier in the night.

Oh.

"FullMetal, I wouldn't ever tell anyone, don't worry."

"Ok...well thankyou..." Ed's voice trailed off, and he walked up the steps.

Roy followed.

"Well, lets get to the office before we're both late, and decides to use our asses as target practice."

It was around twelve o'clock and Roy was already sick of the paperwork.

He and Ed had ended up being late, so Riza was apparently trying to drown them both in the muddled amount of paper.

He had a sudden knock on his door.

"Come In."

Hughes, and Major Armstrong stepped into view.

"YO! ROY!"

'Oh great...this is exactly what I need...' He grumbled, as his friend and the major walked into the room.

"Hughes, I don't have time to hear about your daughter right now..."

"Colonel, We're not here for a personal visit." Armstrong replied, giving a quick salute before falling next to Hughes.

"That's right, we're here to tell you about the surprise assessment being given to a lucky few state-alchemists."

Roy's eyebrows both shot-up.

"Assessment? What's that got to do with me? They're only supposed to be for alchemist that are working in the field, not for commanding officers."

Hughes smirked.

"Well...the committee has decided it wants to test a select few, both field alchemists AND commanding officers."

Hughes smiled once again.

"And...let me guess..."

"That's right, Roy, you lucky dog, you got picked!"

Roy rolled his eyes. Of course He'd fucking gotten picked, he was unfortunately one of the best alchemist's the fucking committee had.

"What kind of assessment is this exactly?"

Armstrong spoke. "Battle."

"What! That's an odd choice for an assessment."

"Well...Roy, I guess the old men upstairs want to make sure all of you aren't getting lazy due to the peaceful times."

Wonderful, this is just what he needed.

"When Exactly is this assessment?"

Hughes, yet again, grinned.

Not. Good.

Roy saw his friend look at the clock.

"In...about...5 minutes..."

Roy blinked.

"5...5...MINUTES!"

"Yeah...you might want to get moving,"

Roy got up. and ran towards the door.

He heard Hughes yell, "Center court yard!"

He was going to scorch the bastard after this.

~Chapter 5 coming soon~


	5. Chapter 5

Twists Chapter Five

Roy stepped into the crowd gathered on the parade ground.

"Excuse me, get out of the way."

He pushed through until he came into the open space in the middle.

'Damnit, why the hell are there so many people watching...Oh and of course _they _are watching too...'

He looked across the space and there was a large white tent, there were twelve men siting underneath it. They, of course, were the group of men that had ordered the surprise assessment in the first place. They were the twelve members of the government's 'Committee', basically they have been the leaders of the government since...well, the whole Fuhrer Bradley situation.

Roy's eyes followed the line of over-dressed men and directed his attention to the one in the middle.

A large man, he was head of the Committee, General Usagi. He was a smart man, and a compassionate one, definitely fit to lead a country, which is why Roy hated him. Usagi's popularity made Roy's goal of becoming leader of Amestris.

'Bastard...did this on purpose...but' Roy smiled.

'No way is there anyone he could have picked that could beat me.'

He walked the rest of the way over to the tent, and stood infront of Usagi.

"General, thankyou for choosing me, it is an honor" He calmly said, saluting the general.

Usagi stood up and placed his hand on Roy's shoulder.

"Colonel, no need to be so formal, just give us a good show...your opponent is very skilled." The general was smug, too confident for his own good. The bastard may be a nice guy, but he didn't like Roy's openness about his goals.

"Who, may I ask, general is my opponent?" The fact that Usagi had been smirking the entire time gave away that the person he'd picked was indeed very skilled.

He patted Roy's shoulder, "Oh, you'll find out soon Mustang, he's quite good...so I can say you won't be bored...and from what I've heard...you have fought him before. "

'I've fought him before?...who the hell could it be...damnit...'

"Well Colonel, go take your place in the center over there, and we'll get this assessment started. Your opponent will be revealed in just a few minutes."

Roy nodded and turned to go towards the center of the fighting space.

'Damn fucking bastard...I can't wait until I replace you, that'll wipe that fucking grin off your face.'

He turned around and saw that Hughes was heading towards him, holding a microphone.

"Yo! Roy! you ready?"

Roy rolled his eyes.

"I'm always ready to kick anyone's ass, especially someone who thinks they can take me on so easily." He smiled, confident he would win.

"You still don't know who your fighting? Interesting..." Hughes frowned for a minute, and then turned to the crowd, and quickly whispered.

"Careful Roy...don't get to confident with this one...your not going to like Usagi's choice..."

He raised his hand and pointed at Roy.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to the Surprise Battle Assessment, Usually an audience wouldn't be permitted but in this case, the Committee has allowed it!."

The crowd roared with anticipation.

Roy looked around, and saw the audiences raw excitement building.

'Animals...'

Hughes continued..."AND NOW!...introducing, The Flame Alchemist, and hero of the eastern rebellion! COLONEL ROY MUSTANG! Give it up!"

Roy looked at Hughes...where had he heard those same exact word's spoken before?

"Damnit Hughes get on with it, whose my opponent?"

Hughes smiled and the gave Roy a wink.

He turned his finger towards the red tent beside the white one.

"AND NOW, introducing the Flame's reveled opponent..."

The tent opened, and a figure walked out, hand resting on their hip, and an ever familiar grin on his face.

"The FULL METAL ALCHEMIST, and living legend of the people! EDWARD ELRIC!"

Roy took a step back...his opponent...was Ed? Of Course.

He'd had a battle assessment with Ed once before, under different circumstances though.

Hughes new. He had too, Roy now remembered that he'd said almost the same exact introductions all those years ago.

He sent a harsh glare to Hughes back, he was so going to get it later.

"So Colonel..."

Without even noticing Ed had walked over and stood directly infront of Roy.

"Ed..."

"Whats wrong? Don't look so surprised, I thought'd be fun if we were opponents again."

Ed smiled.

"Wait...you ASKED to be my opponent?...But...why..."

Ed had probably heard the shock and hurt that filled Roy's voice.

Not to mention the utter confusion that had written itself all over the colonel's face.

"Colonel...what's with the face, you've never backed down from a challenge before, this is...well it should be fun!"

Roy looked down, Ed looked totally excited.

'He actually wants to fight me. But...' He didn't know exactly why but he couldn't.

"Edwa...FullMetal...I can't fight you..."

Ed's eyes shot up to the colonel's with surprise.

"What do you mean you _can't _fight me?"

"Well...uh...I...I just can't!"

"Is this because of last night?...Ugh...just because I was sick then, doesn't mean anything, I'm fine! No need to feel guilty or anything!"

Ed smiled.

Was he really that stupid? That was definitely not the reason for the colonel's hesitation.

Not that Roy new tha either.

"You...really want to do this..."

Ed laughed.

"Yes. Don't worry about all these people watching or anything, and I promise, I am feeling great, and besides...I don't plan on loosing to you this time!"

Roy blinked.

"Well...If that what you want...then I guess I'll have to oblige" He gave his signature confident smile and lifted his fingers into a snap-ready position.

"That's more like it colonel."

"And Ed. Don't think I'm going to loose."

He snapped, and a shot of flame ignited.

Roy decided he might aswell have some fun, and maybe re-educate Ed in the art of fighting.

Ed rolled back, but quickly pulled himself up.

This was almost exactly like last time.

'Well...lets see if he remembers what happened last time"

"Colonel! That was a dirty trick!"

'Yup, just like last time'

He smirked.

"A soldier favors haste over cleverness...That means there are no cheap shots, Edward"

He moved forward quickly, noticing that Ed had already started to back off into the crowd.

"Damnit colonel!"

Ed clapped his hands and smacked the against the ground.

A cloud of smoke rose. Hiding Ed within it's confines.

'Kids, starting to think...but..'

He heard Ed's uneven footsteps at his side.

"I got you now bastard!"

*snap*

Flames combusted, blocking Edward's kick, and allowing Roy to dodge.

He snapped again, this time using the bright flames as a counterattack.

"Strike quickly and you'll end it quickly too."

He approached Ed's shadowed figure, only hidden within the thin layer of smoke that remained.

"Wow FullMetal, this fight hasn't lasted half aslong as our other one..."

He got to the crouching figure, only to realize it wasn't Ed, but some stupid statue with a tongue hanging out.

"Damnit!"

He quickly turned only to be welcomed by a hard kick to the stomach.

"Now what were you saying colonel? I couldn't quite hear you?"

Ed stood over him, smiling at his triumph.

Roy got on one knee, and snapped.

Flames shot sharply out at Ed's torso, burning the front of his shirt.

Roy may have been fighting, but he wasn't actually going to burn Ed.

Atleast not his body anyway.

"Ah! Damnit!"

Ed jumped back and tore the burnt shirt away.

Roy smirked.

Ed looked at him, glaring.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you colonel but there's no way your going to win if you can't actually hit me, if your goal's to strip me, then I guess your winning."

He flipped back even more and clapped his hands together. Preparing for his next transmutation.

Roy felt his face warm. 'Strip..him...'

He shook the thought away and looked at Ed.

"What's wrong colonel?"

He pressed his hands to the ground and immediately rose off the ground, balancing himself on a huge cannon.

"Since we're reminiscing about old fights I'd thought I would bring out an old friend. This thing look familiar?"

Roy laughed. "Yeah looks like the same thing I blew you off of last time."

He snapped, and the large cannon was blown apart, flinging Ed into the air.

"Sorry FullMetal, your going to have to do better than that."

He stepped forward and saw that Ed was running into the crowd.

"Wow Ed, Deja Vu?"

Their fight now definitely brought back memories of the old one.

Roy looked at the crowd, and quickly remembered how he'd gotten Ed to come out last time.

"I guess I can't torch you all..." He looked around and quickly found the spot where people were being shoved out of the way, he could just bypass the phrase he was about to use, but what fun would that be?

"This is hard...he's such a small target."

He got results right away.

Ed popped up out of the crowd.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU COULDN'T SEE HIM IN A CROWD OF MIDGETS!"

'Well...that's not the response I got last time.'

He snapped his fingers, aiming at the section Ed had popped out of.

"If your opponent is of polaric temper...seek to irritate...and.."

He was enjoying this a little to much.

"Never fall for an enemies taunts."

Ed fell, but pulled himself quickly.

"Damnit Mustang..."

He clapped once again.

"Edward, you may be 18...but your temper is all the same as it was last time."

"Shutup! and EAT THIS!"

Ed transmuted his automail into its signature blade.

He bolted in Roy's direction, and swiped at Roy's glove.

"Damnit!"

"Sorry colonel, this may be a different fight, but your weakness is all the same. You still need your glove to attack...and.."

Roy took his other hand out. It too, had a flint glove covering it.

"Really now Edward? Your telling me you didn't remember this?"

He snapped.

'Exactly like last time, I'm not going to lose.'

He stepped forward, hearing Ed shuffling to his feet.

'Only this time, don't expect me to stop because of old memories...'

He saw Ed rise...his hair was undone from its braid, and it lazily fell over his shoulders.

Ed quickly turned and faced the colonel.

"Just finish it already..."

"Oh don't worry I plan on it" He blinked and raised his glove.

But before he could snap, Ed ran into him and pushed him to the ground.

Roy was expecting to have an automail blade pointing into his chest but...

Ed was lying on top of him, and Roy could feel his legs spread apart, so the Roy's were between them.

'What the..'

He felt Ed press his hips against his own.

"Now...colonel..."

Ed crawled up further, hips still hugging Roy's.

Roy closed his eyes, what the hell was Ed doing.

He felt a hot breathe next to his ear.

"Come-on Colonel...attack..it would be.."

Ed finger traced a gentle line down the muscle of Roy's neck.

"So...easy to win."

Roy tried ignore the warm feeling engulfing him.

Ed felt Roy shuffling, and lowered his hips against Roy's groin harder.

Roy moaned. That move quickly halted any attempt at getting away.

They were both hidden in the mix of the rubble, so no-one could see them, and they couldn't see anyone, but Roy heard footsteps, probably Usagi coming to end the fight before anything else got destroyed.

"Now what was it you said to me at the end of our last fight?" Ed pulled himself off of the colonel, and grabbed Roy's hand to pull him up.

They could see the group of twelve coming towards them now.

Roy looked at Ed's eyes, they were filled with knowing...and something darker...

'Ed...do you...'

Ed leaned in and whispered words that Roy had spoken to him years before...

"All war is deception...Think you enemy has a weakness...and it becomes your strength...don't you remember that...colonel..."

Roy face turned a bright red.

He looked down at the blond. He knew.

~Chapter 6 coming soon to a theater near you~


	6. Chapter 6

Twists Chapter 6.

"FullMetal this is all _your_ fault."

Roy sat down on the piece of rubble behind him.

Ed finished fixing one portion of the grounds that they had destroyed during their fight, and turned around to give Roy a heavy glare.

"How the hell is this _my_ fault? Your the fucking psycho who kept snapping like you were actually trying to kill me..."

Ed wiped his hand across his forehead, trying to remove the drops of sweat that dotted his skin.

Roy stole a little glance, and his face disobeyed his mask and turned red.

'Damnit...why...' Roy hit himself on the side of the head. 'I wouldn't have fucking lost if...it weren't for these damn...feelings...what's wrong with me...'

Roy opened his eyes, and realized he had gotten caught staring.

"Colonel...get your lazy ass moving...or we'll never get this fucking mess cleaned up." Ed tossed a shovel at Roy, hitting him in the head with it, of course.

"Ow! FullMetal, watch where the hell your tossing shit!" He stood up and started to clean up again.

'Ughh...I _REALLY _don't want to do this, I think I'd rather have Hawkeye...' His thoughts were interrupted when he saw what Ed was doing...right infront of him.

"Jeez, it's really fucking hot out here..." Ed complained.

"Stop whining and just get to work, I hate to say it, but without your transmuting we'd never get this done, so get back to work." Roy just wanted to finish...he had to get himself away from Ed.

"Yeah...well..I'm going to die of heat stroke if I don't get more comfortable, my automail is killing me."

Roy had forgotten that Ed's metal limbs did heat up quickly.

"Fine, go get a drink or something...F-Fullmetal...w-what are y-ou" Roy's face turned red.

Ed pulled his shirt over his head, and was looking directly at the colonel...was that a smirk that Roy saw.

"I said...I was hot...so I'm taking this fucking shirt off...Got a problem with it?"

'Yeah...Like I have a problem with you stripping infront of me...' Roy turned his head away to hide his red face.

"No...G-go ahead..." He forced himself a little further away, and slowly started to overturn rubble.

'I have to keep occupied...I c-can't look at him...I swear the kid's doing this to m-me...on...'

His thoughts halted immediately.

He felt a warm presence behind him, and it was close.

"Colonel..." A small whisper.

Roy turned his gaze over his shoulder.

Ed was standing behind him, a small smile on his face.

"FullMetal-l I thought I told you to get to work..."

"Well...I thought you looked tired so well..."

"What..."

"Colonel...just sit...I need to know something..."

Roy couldn't deny that his usually pale face had probably looked like a tomato at that moment.

Ed grabbed his shoulders, and forced him to sit on the boulder under him. Ed moved closer to his back, but his hands stayed firmly on Roy's shoulders.

"Fullmetal...w-what are you doing..."

"Shh...just relax..."

Ed started to knead his hands into the fabric of Roy's blue uniform, pressing his palm into Roy's tense muscles. Roy immediately let his shoulder's fall...

'This...actually feels...really nice...'

"Colonel...your shoulders...are so tense..." Ed softly said, adding a firmer push to both of Roy's shoulders.

"Mmmhmm..." was Roy's only response. He smiled...He really liked Ed touching him.

Ed gave a small laugh.

"What's so funny..." Roy hummed...to enveloped within Ed's massage to turn around.

"I...think...you like this."

"Well..duh."

Ed laughed again.

"Well...then..."

Roy suddenly felt the relaxing touch lower, to the middle of his back, pressing firm and strong. He stiffened a little.

"Hehe...Colonel...relax..."

"..mhmm.." He did as Ed said.

After a few minutes, Ed suddenly lifted his hands to the back of Roy's neck. Both metal and flesh hands gently moving softly up and down, back and forth.

"Mmmm Ed..." Roy arched his head back. 'Edward...is fucking amazing at this...I wonder if...'

"Colonel..." Ed whispered into Roy's ear, causing the man to jump a little.

He moved his eyes to look towards Ed.

"Um...yeah?" He didn't like the suddenly husky tone of Ed's voice.

"Well...these sort of things are usually easier...without..." He stoped speaking.

"Easier without...?" Roy tried to get him to continue.

Ed moved his hands from Roy's neck, down and around and had each arm around his neck and hands grabbing the edges of Roy's jacket.

"Ed...what.."

"Shhh..."

Ed slipped the unbuttoned jacket from the Colonel's shoulders and onto the ground.

"Seriously Ed...what are you..."

"Just wait."

Ed's hand were back behind Roy and under the edge of bottom of his white shirt, he pulled the shirt up and over Roy's head, it landed at the man's feet. His chest was now bear.

Once again, Roy's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Ed-d-d...Ahh.." He jumped again at the sudden presence of cold metal on his upper back.

Ed's metal hand was firmly massaging his back, while Ed's other hand, traced the contours of Roy's chest.

"As...I was saying, these type of things work better without...clothes.."

Roy blinked, and pressed his head back into Ed's chest.

"Ed..."

"Yes. Colonel?" Ed smiled and looked down.

Roy just looked at Ed's calm face.

'He has to know. I mean, he wouldn't be doing something like this if he didn't...does this mean that maybe he...also...'

"Colonel?" Ed tilted his head to the side and gave Roy a questioning gaze.

Roy decided to find out, indirectly of course.

'There's no way I'm going to directly ask him if he does know or not...'

"Ed, Why did you...well...uh..." He stumbled around his question.

"Why did I...what?"

"Why...didn't you finish the fight...normally?"

'What the fuck kind of question is that..god I'm such a moron..' Roy mentally smacked himself, that's not the way he meant to ask it.

"Normally?" Ed repeated.

Roy just nodded.

Ed smiled. "Oh you mean...why did I do...this.."

He pulled his hands away from Roy's body and walked infront of Roy. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck and brought him to the ground, and rolled so he was on top. He laughed and pressed his hips into Roy's once again.

He smiled once again, "You mean that?" He swiveled his hips back and forth over Roy's.

"Mmmm Y-yeah..." Roy moaned.

"Well...during the fight..."

Roy's eyes were bolted with Ed's, he wanted to know how Ed had noticed.

"Yes?"

"Well...when I tore my shirt off..I saw you staring...and at first I didn't make anything of it, so I just teased you about the whole stripping thing, then you got really quiet and still...and your face..."

Ed suddenly gave an evil smile and put his lips just a little apart from Roy's, and licked Roy's bottom lip.

Roy's face lit up, again.

Ed giggles. "Yeah...it did that. You may be good at hiding certain things but..."

He licked Roy's top lip.

"You can't exactly hide that." He pulled his head away from Roy's.

Roy blinked. So he'd given himself up that easily. Ok. He had to admit it.

'Great. Fine. I admit it. I'm attracted to the kid.' He smirked at himself.

'I'm attracted to _guy_ whose _12_ years younger than me. Roy you've certainly turned into a rather fine fuck-up'

"So...umm...why didn't you...just ignore...well...this..." He pointed to his face.

Seriously, Ed didn't have to act like this, he could have just ignored Roy's pathetically obvious attraction.

Ed laughed again. Roy frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Colonel..."

Ed bent down so he was face to face with Roy. He brought his face close to the colonel's.

"I..."

He pressed his lips to Roy's, and clumsily mumbled..."I think you the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen."

Roy's eye widened, and the closed again, he grabbed Ed by the shoulders and forced him to the ground, blanketing the small body with his own.

He kissed Ed back. He felt Ed's teeth with his tongue, asking for permission, and he immediately got an answer. He entered Ed's warm mouth, tracing every little part of his gorgeous mouth, making sure to remember every place.

Ed made a sound in the back of his throat "

"Mmmmm...Roy..."

Roy pulled back...

"FullMetal...We're still at work...it's still Colonel..."


	7. Chapter 7

Twists Chapter 7.

Roy and Ed had finished cleaning and repairing the damage they had inflicted on the parade grounds, and had returned to the office.

Ed was sprawled on the couch, quietly sleeping, while Roy was trying to focus on the work he had to do.

'Damn Hawkeye...It's not my fucking fault Usagi had me fight the damn kid...'

Riza had successfully killed the rest of his day.

He lifted his eyes from the white sheets of his personal misery and stole a glance at the blond that had claimed the leather couch as his.

The same blond that had blanketed him earlier. His face flushed at the all to recent memory of Ed's lips hovering above his...and the words Ed had uttered...

_I think your the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen._

Sure, not the most romantic thing he'd ever been told, but coming from Ed, it was all the more important. He knew that Ed had, atleast a little, recognized his feelings and returned them.

"YO!"

His thought were thoroughly ruined at the sound of his best friends obnoxious entrance.

"Maes! Shut the hell up! Ed...I mean...FullMetal is fucking asleep!" He pointed towards the couch infront of his desk.

He looked at Hughes, who gave him his usual 'oops' face, as he walked over towards Roy's desk.

Roy noticed the little sparkle in Hughe's eye and the vile grin he had plastered on his face.

'Oh. No. What the hell is he...' Hughes smiled when he saw that Roy was trying to analyze him.

"Sorry Roy...but I had to talk to you..." Hughes looked over his shoulder in the general direction of the sleeping lump on the couch.

'Crap.'

Was the only word that came to thought.

Roy moaned, he knew Hughes had heard something he shouldn't have. And although his gut was telling him to order Hughes outside of the room, he pushed the feeling aside and rested his chin on his hands. A position he usually took when he was nervous or stressed, and Hughes new that.

With a raised eyebrow Roy said, "What _exactly _do you need to talk to me about, Maes?" He glanced quickly over at Ed to make sure he was still sleeping.

Hughes smiled. Then slid his gaze from Roy to Ed, then back to the colonel.

'Damnit...just get on with it you...'

"So...Roy...earlier today...that was some fight...I felt bad that you both had to clean up that huge mess on you own.."

"Ok...yeah...it..was a little more destructive than I thought it would be...but we got it cleaned up, so it doesn't really matter. Anything else Hughes? I have work I need to do."

Hughes Snorted. He knew Roy never did work...unless he was being threatened by a certain intimidating blond with a gun holstered to her hip, or if he were trying to avoid something.

Hughes raised an eyebrow and gave Roy his signature sarcastic glare.

"Roy."

And with that one word, Roy knew he was caught, and that Hughe's had heard something.

"What did you hear?" He wasn't expecting the reply that his friend gave him.

Hughes Laughed. "Hear? Roy your not understanding what I'm trying to tell you. I didn't hear...well I guess I did hear quite a bit of _something_...but it's what I saw that I came to talk to you about."

'Fuck. ' Roy let out a sigh.

"What exactly...or rather...how much of _it_ did you see..."

Hughes cleared his throat.

"Well...as I said, I felt bad for you two...so I came back to come and help you. But when I got to the grounds, I didn't see either of you...so at first I thought you both had taken a break and gone somewhere..."

Roy gave Hughes an annoyed growl, warning him to get to his point.

Hughes chuckled. "Oh No Roy, I'm enjoying this to much...It's not everyday I get to make fun of my best friend for reasons like this." He smiled again.

'Fucking jackass is just begging me to turn him into a pile of ashes...'

"So...anyway..I was about to leave when I heard a strange noise...and when I followed it...what else did I see but Ed's head. And then I heard him say...well I am not gonna repeat it..but..." Roy got a little bit of satisfaction from his friends face. Obviously he wasn't completely comfortable with what he'd...discovered.

Roy nodded. "Alright Hughes. Fine. So you caught Ed...well...um.."

'What the hell am I supposed to fucking say? Oh yeah Hughes...that's right you caught Ed trying to fuck me...Oh yeah that'd sound absolutely fantastic. Not.'

"Roy." Hughes tone had turned serious, and Roy was surprised that his friend wasn't teasing the hell out of him. Then again, Maes was his _best_ friend for a reason. The man understood absolutely everything about Roy.

"Hmm..." He waived for Hughes to continue.

"Roy. Ed wasn't the only one doing _that_...and I apologize for the way I'm making this sound, I am actually happy for you and completely relieved."

Roy's jaw dropped. What did he just say? He was...Happy? Relieved?

"Wait...What?"

"You heard me...I'm happy that you have finally admitted that you feel something for the kid...something beyond the norm. I've noticed it for a while, but I figured you'd admit it to yourself eventually...although I didn't think it would take this long."

'Wait...was it really that obvious that he was attracted to the blond...no way...'

He looked over Hughes once again, at the face of the boy he'd come to...admire.

He nodded. "Alright...but...well..I..don't really know if he feels the same way...I mean..Hughes he's so much younger than I am...12 years..and well look at him...Ed's..well fucking gorgeous...and I'm well..."

Roy mentally wanted to smack himself. He was usually confident and cool. He knew he was quite good looking, woman practically through themselves at him. But the damn kid had done something to him, and if had to be honest, these _feelings_...well they scared him a little. Yeah, that's right, The great Roy Mustang, not scared of war or death...but of some feeling within his chest and of a midget with a temper. (a/n-Imagine Ed's reaction to that last part...)

"Well...I can't really say I think Ed's _gorgeous_, but even I have to admit he's pretty. But Roy, what I'm trying to tell you...or well warn you about, is if you are serious about him, and if you do both start something meaningful, just be careful, the both of you are strong people...and if one of you gets hurt, I can't tell you that it'll all turn out the way you want."

'Pretty? You think Ed's _pretty_...wow Since when Did my best friend turn into an idiot...Ed is probably one of the most brilliant things I've ever laid eyes on...not that I'll fucking EVER tell the kid...'

"Hughes...I'm not even sure FullMetal even feels the same way about me...I think what happened between us today was just...I don't know."

"Roy...your being a complete fool if you haven't noticed the way Ed... But...you know what... I'm not going to tell you that, I'll let Ed do the talking, ask him about it...I'm out of here...Gracia and I have a date...you know she's the most beautiful and amazing woman..." And there he went, rambling on about his wife.

"Good bye Maes." Roy tried to give his friend the hint.

"And then...she and Elssyia did the cutest thing..."

"HUGHES! ."

"What..? OH! Yeah..I have more important things to do than hang around here with a love confused..."

"Hughes..."

"Fine. Fine. Fine."

Hughes left in a hurry, and following his exit the door closed with a loud thump.

Roy took a deep breathe, taking in the advice Hughes had given him.

'Talk to Ed...huh?'

He saw something move and before He knew it Ed was sitting up, his arms stretching over his. And before he knew It Roy was being observed by two all knowing golden orbs. Ed was smiling.

"Finally, It's about time you fucking woke up, FullMetal."

"Colonel...I wasn't asleep."

Roy didn't say anything at first, he just sat there and watched the blond watch him.

"What..." He mumbled.

"I wasn't asleep."

"Oh."

Ed got up and walked towards the colonel's desk. Roy' eyes stayed glued to the golden ones.

"So...you heard...everything..."

Ed nodded.

"Yeah..."

Well this was awkward.

"Roy...what you said...you know that Hughes was right about..."

Right at the moment Ed's face had gone red, as if he were about to confess some deep dark secret, and the phone at the corner of Roy's desk started to ring.

Ed sighed. Whether in relief or disappointment, Roy couldn't tell. He watched the blond haul himself back towards the couch.

"Colonel, shouldn't you pick that up?" Ed pointed towards the phone.

"Huh?..Oh...yeah."

Roy tore his eyes away from Edward, and picked the annoyance up.

"Mustang."

"Hello? Colonel?" A scratchy voice sneered its way through the line.

Roy knew that voice, as it belonged to a man He'd wanted to strangle since the minute he'd met the man the annoying sound belonged to.

"General Hanaki...to what do I the pleasure?"

God he hated this man. He was Second in command of the committee.

"Colonel, I have been informed that a certain Major is currently in your office, and I'd like to have a word with the man."

'Major? Was he talking about Ed?'

"Sir...could you give me a name please?"

Roy knew he was talking about Ed, but hell did he get satisfaction out of giving the bastard a hard time, and judging from the amused look on Ed's face, he wasn't hiding his enjoyment.

"Um...I believe the man's name is Edward El...uh...El..vic?"

'Wow. just Wow. This fucking moron doesn't even know who Ed is does he?'

"Hmm...hold on sir.. let me check..." Roy rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Hey Ed, is there anyone here names Edward Elvic?"

Ed frowned with confusion, but then laughed as he caught on.

"Sorry colonel, nope there's only one Edward here."

"Mustang." The command was swift and clean, obviously the idiot of a general needed Ed for something.

"Sorry Sir, I'll send him to your office straight away."

"You better."

Roy rolled his eyes and hung the phone up.

"FullMetal, General Hanaki wants to speak with you."

"The skinny guy with the fucking freakish nose? Why the hell would he-"

Roy halted Ed's question with a glare.

"Fine..."

Ed rose off the couch and turned towards the door. Before he walked out, leaving Roy to finish the paperwork he'd been gladly avoiding, Ed said something that left the colonel confused.

"Oh...And colonel, Hughes was right...your being a fool."


	8. Chapter 8

Twists Chapter 8.

'What's with the colonel? The man really is a fucking moron. '

Ed was walking down the hall towards the Committee's main office department. He was right in the middle of a conversation with Roy, and of course right when he was about to say something important, something that he's been holding back for a long time, the fucking phone rings. He'd never wanted to pulverize an object that much.

'I swear I'm going to fucking kill Hanaki if this isn't something really important, what's with these damn bastards and their power trips...the moron didn't even know his last name...Seriously _Elvic_...Moron.'

He entered the main part of the hallway, and the women at the entrance desk gave him a curious stare, apparently he was supposed to stop at the desk.

'Are you kidding me? It's a fucking hallway...' He gave the woman behind the desk a good glare before he stomped over to her.

"Excuse me young man, but your not permitted..."

Ed rolled his eyes and pulled out his silver watch and stuffed it infront over her face.

'Like Hell I'm not permitted..you stupid..'

"I'm a state alchemist, General Hanaki called for me."

"Oh...your Major Elric?"

'No Shit, god was everyone connected to the Committee a complete idiot?'

He tried to keep his sarcasm out of the conversation, but he couldn't help it.

"I'm pretty sure I'm Edward Elric, I might have to double check."

Obviously the woman didn't enjoy Ed's banter, judging from the angry arch of her thin eyebrow.

"Yes. Well. Major, The general's office is down this hallway and on the left."

He wanted to laugh at the woman's expression so badly, god he loved pissing the higher-up off...and that included their stupid secretarys.

He couldn't help but add one last comment in before walking off towards the general's office.

"Thanks a bunch...now are you positive that I am permitted to walk down this hallway? Or do I need a special pass, or better yet and escort?"

The woman just looked back down at the paperwork she'd been working on. Ed headed down the hallway, dissapointed that he didn't get a reaction, welk until he heard the woman mutter...

"Little Runt..."

He sneered at being called a runt, but had to hold back a small laugh, he'd pissed her off. Now he could go to the generals office, satisfied.

Smiling at himself, and his obvious talent for pissing people off, he knocked on the large wooden mostrosity of a door.

A shrieked, 'Come In.' passed through the thick wood.

Ed turned the silver handle and stepped into the red-carpeted room.

His eyes immediately were lured towards the desk in the middle of the room, and of course the General behind it.

General Hanaki. He was second in command, directly under Usagi. The man was the least intimidating person Ed had ever seen. Seriously Fuery was scarier. The man was about Ed's height, scarily skinny, and ...then there was his nose. His most...prominent feature. Hell, it was fucking huge compared to the rest of him.

'Got whenever I see guys that look like that...I remember how hot the colonel...' Ed shook himself, he couldn't think about the colonel right now, or he'd be way to distracted.

"General..you asked to speak with me?"

"Ah Major Elric. Yes...please take a seat" The skinny man waved his hand towards the green couch infront of his desk.

"No, thankyou Sir, but I'd prefer to stand."

He didn't want to make himself to comfortable, he wasn't planning on staying that long, he really did need to talk to the colonel.

"Major, I think you might want to sit down for this, I have some serious questions to ask you before I ask you to participate in a research project I'm planning."

Well that peaked his curiosity, No one ever came to him about research, atleast no anymore, seeing that he known more as a fighter than a researcher. So he did as he was told, and took a seat.

"Ok...General, what exactly do you want from me?" Oops...that came out a little more smug than he meant.

The generals eyebrow arched a little, but he relaxed a second later.

"Well...Major, I am aware that when your were only a young teen when you became a State Alchemist...what I am interested in is your reason for doing so."

'Aw Fuck...I thought people were over this _Child Prodigy _thing already...'

Although the previous government of Amestris had known his circumstances (that concerning his arm and leg, not to mention his reasons for his research) the newer Government hadn't ever been informed of Ed's past, Hell most of the higher ups ,including Hanaki, didn't even know when He'd gotten his automail.

"Well? Major, care to answer my question?"

Ed scratched his head, and looked towards the ceiling,

"Uh...well...I just wanted access to the government's knowledge...for my research...the library in central well...well The colonel had told me it had alot of books so..."

Hanaki's eyes narrowed.

"The colonel? So Mustang was the one that recruited you?"

'Geez, what's with these gise and Mustang, the colonel sure knows how to make enemies.'

Ed nodded, "Yeah, he came looking for someone and had heard that there was a 'talented' alchemist in my town...so when he met me and found out I was just a child...He asked me if I'd be interested...so after a while of thinking I decided to take the test."

Ed didn't mention what circumstances had truthfully been his reasoning for joining the ranks, Hanaki didn't need to know that.

The general nodded.

"I see...so...my next question...What was this 'research' you were doing about exactly?"

Ed pressed his hand to his temple, Why did Hanaki sound like he already knew the answer?

"U-Uh...well Basically my brother and I had an interest in...Biological Alchemy..."

Technically Ed wasn't lying, just again, leaving certain parts out of his answer.

"Major."

Hanaki stood up and walked around his desk, and stood behind the couch, and behind Ed.

"Major Elric, this conversation isn't going to leave this office, and it is extremely important that you answer my questions truthfully, and fully...I need to know I can count on your particular skills..and experiences."

Ed nodded.

"Sir, I've been completely truthful, I-I was researching biological alchemy...in order to..um...research new way to regenerate...um...cells." Ed needed to change the topic before he told the general something he shouldn't.

"So...General Hanaki...what's this assignment you want me for?"

He felt the general come closer.

"Major. I know what you did when you were younger."

The statement wasn't angry or accusing, just a blatant fact.

Ed eyes widened, and he turned quickly.

"What!"

"I know."

Ed's face hardened, and he intentionally gave the general an electrical glare.

"What the fuck do you want."

All Hanaki did in response to Ed's obvious agitation was smile. He placed a hand on Ed's metal shoulder.

"Elric...I need your experience...this research requires a certain amount of skill."

Ed pulled away and stood up.

"Get someone else to fucking do your 'research' I'm out of here"

"Well that's too bad...it would be ashamed if something were to happen to the members of a certain colonel's team and their commanding officer."

'Oh no, that Bastard so did not threaten Roy and the others.'

He closed his eyes and clenched his hands. Of course the military hadn't changed, it was still filled with manipulating animals who didn't like when they couldn't get their way.

Ed turn to face the skinny man once again.

"That's right."

"What's this research about."

"Well...As I'm sure you know, there's one taboo among Alchemy, that even us non-alchemists no is forbidden...and for good reason."

Ed's pulse skipped a beat, the moron couldn't be talking about that. Could He?

"Well...My research team knows that the main ingredients for said taboo are pretty simple to obtain..but well...there's one thing that isn't so easy to fabricate."

"Get to your point."

"Yes. I'm getting there. Well...we need you to figure out how to create this piece of the puzzle."

Ed eyes had probably shown his confusion

"Create? What the hell are you talking about? What piece?"

The general walked over towards Ed, until they were a mere foot apart. And Ed couldn't believe what the general said next.

"Major Elric, Your going to create a human soul."


	9. Chapter 9

Twists Chapter 9.

Ed had left Hanaki's office quietly.

He now sat just outside of the office.

'A...soul...a _human_ soul...' Ed just kept repeating the words that Hanaki had said.

'I-I can't just create a soul out of nothing...I...can't.' He raised his hand to cover his eyes, he needed to think. Hanaki actually expected him to create something like that...or else something would happen to everyone...to Riza, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Al...and Roy.

'I can't let them get hurt.' Ed slid himself up the wall, trying to calm himself down, He couldn't let anyone see him worked up, or they would know something was wrong.

"Alright...calm down..." He pulled himself up and squared his shoulders and walked back into the ever familiar office.

The only one still left was Riza, but it looked like she was getting ready to leave.

"Oh, Edward...where have you been?" She smiled, just asking a simple question.

Ed blinked and tried to make sure his voice didn't give himself away.

"I-I uh...General Hanaki...needed to talk to me." Yeah that was so convincing.

Riza's smile faltered and she gave him a doubting glare.

"Edward, are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine...I just need to talk to the colonel, then I'll head home..Al's probably going to fucking kill me.."

".. Speaking of Alphonse, he called me and said he'd be taking the train to Risembool this afternoon, and said to make sure you didn't do anything stupid..." Riza smiled as she quoted the advice that sounded all to much like Ed's far more mature younger brother.

'Great...so He's leaving me alone...Well...atleast I know who he's going to see...' Ed had to grin as he thought about his younger brother and his love interest, if anything cold get him out of a bad mood, even just a little, it was Al's happiness.

"Thank you Lt. I'll be fine...I just need to tell the colonel what Hanaki wanted, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright then, Goodnight, Sir."

Riza gave him a quick salute before putting her jacket on and walking out the door.

'Now, to give the colonel a summary of what happened...' Obviously he couldn't tell the colonel everything...but he couldn't just not tell him.

He walked towards the colonel's door and before he could even knock a firm "Come In" echoed through the wood. So Ed opened the door, and made sure to keep as calm as possible, trying to forget even for a second about what had happened with the general.

"Edward." Roy said his name, knowing it was him without even lifting his dark eyes from the paperwork he was supposedly finishing.

"Uh...Colonel...I...thought I should tell you...well about the meeting with Hanaki..."

"Yes. FullMetal...that would be a good idea...what did the mor-General want"

'Is it me, Or does he sound angry...and was he about the call Hanaki a moron?' The colonel did seem a little more tense than usual, not to mention he wasn't looking at Ed at all.

Taking a deep breathe Ed spoke as calmly as he could.

"Well..uh...He wanted to ask me a few questions on the research me and Al did a few years ago...so I told him that we were studying Biological alchemy..then all he did was offer me a job for...a...uh...research assignment that a special team of his were...working on."

He'd expected the colonel to sense the lie in his voice, but all the colonel did was lift his head and give Ed a small nod.

'What the hell?' Something was definitely wrong with the man if he hadn't noticed the way Ed was acting, even Ed noticed it and he was trying to act normal!

Roy was usually very good at reading people, sometimes a little to good. But he wasn't even twitching at Ed's complacent lie.

"Uhh Colonel? " He was hoping to get some type of acknowledgment from the man.

Nothing.

Ed walked up to the man's desk and repeated himself.

"Colonel!"

Roy looked up and Ed saw that the man looked like he'd been trying to figure out a fucking life crisis.

"I..think I'm going to go home...Fullmetal..."

'Uh...ok...seriously what the fuck is wrong with him?'

"Um...Ok? Then get off your ass and go home?" He wasn't actually trying to be rude this time, Ed just wanted the colonel to react well...normally.

"Yeah...you leaving too?"

Ed raised an eyebrow and just nodded. Something was wrong and he was going to find out what. He could forget about the shit from earlier for now. The colonel was acting stranger...well more than usual.

"Mm'kay...we should walk together...it's raining so...yeah we live in the same general direction..."

'Uh...Hey Bastard..no we don't...' He and the colonel lived in completely different directions...but He WAS going to find out what was bugging the man, so he agreed.

Ed followed Roy out of the office and out of headquarters quietly, hoping the man would atleast say something.

'What the hell! What could have possibly happened in the short amount of time I was gone!' He couldn't imagine anything being so terrible or confusing...but then he remembered something...

'He couldn't actually be depressed over _that_ could he?'

The last thing Ed had told the colonel, was that he was a fool. But from what Ed had known, Roy didn't have any idea why Ed and Hughes had refereed to him as a fool...

'Could he have...' Damnit either the man hadn't figured it out and was trying to still...or the idiot had taken it the wrong way. Either way Ed was pretty sure that that's what was bugging him. Well he needed to lighten the mood, and although he usually hated the rain...

He stopped walking and eyed a mud muddle infront of the colonel and smiled.

'Yeah. That'll work.' He quickened his pace, until he was pretty close the the colonel's back.

'Sorry about this colonel, but this whole depressed thing isn't cute.'

He grabbed the back of Roy's jacket and 'slipped', dragging the colonel into the mud along with him.

With a thud and two simultaneous groans of pain, the two landed one on top of the other.

Unfortunately for Ed, Roy landed on him, which was what he wanted to avoid.

"Damnit FullMetal! What the Hell! Can't you fucking walk?" Roy grunted as he tried to pull himself up, but he slipped once more and fell face first into the puddle and over Ed.

"Ugh...Damnit you fucking bastard...get off! your fucking heavy!" Ed had thought this would be funny...but he hadn't planned on himself getting muddy too.

"Your the idiot who pulled me down!" Roy had finally pulled himself up, and reached his hand down towards Ed to help him up.

Ed looked up, and couldn't help but laugh. Roy was completely dirty, his uniform painted with the dark color of mud, and his face was matching.

"You look like shit." He laughed again, pulling himself up and using Roy's hand as leverage.

Roy smiled, and laughed in response.

"Well Fullmetal, you don't look so hot yourself."

Ed's eyes jolted towards the darker eyes.

'Well...actually colonel...you look rather..'

"Shutup you fucking bastard...we wouldn't have slipped if you weren't acting like you were dieing before."

Atleast he'd gotten the man to actually smile.

Ed saw that the colonel gave him a thoughtful look, eyes moving up and down.

"Uh...colonel..what are you looking at."

Under the dirt on that pale face, Ed thought he saw a faint tinge of pink.

"Oh..um..nothing...your just well dirty."

'Uh...No duh?' Ed frowned, that's not what Roy was staring at.

"Well sorry colonel, but as your punishment for getting me all dirty, and for making me go out of my way to walk you home, I'm staying at your place."

He saw the colonels face, at first he looked disappointed, which made Ed feel well like shit... then something that Ed didn't expect...was that...excitement? God this man was so fucking confusing.

"Um...Alright...If you..want to..." Roy stuttered.

"What's wrong colonel, afraid I'll break your house or something?" Ed laughed and walked ahead of his superior.

"No, But, Won't Al wonder where you are? You haven't seen him since you left the bar."

Ed laughed, Al would be far to distracted anyway...

"No, He's going to visit Granny and Winry."

Roy smiled. "Ah, so he and Winry are together again? The boy should just ask her out already, its painfully obvious he likes her."

Ed rolled his eyes. 'Yeah sure that's painfully obvious but of course you don't even notice my..." Ed halted his condescending thoughts, now wasn't the time for that, he still wanted to know what had upset the older man before.

"So...Uh...Colonel what exact-" He was interrupted.

"Well...We're here...don't you dare get my carpet muddy or I will kill you."

"Wait...we're here already?" He didn't know the colonel lived this close to headquarters, last time it felt like he lived alot farther away, although he'd been drunk the last time...

"OH screw your carpet."

Roy just rolled his eyes and walked in. Ed followed, and was very tempted to shake and wipe his boots all over the carpet...but decided against it.

"So Fullmetal...what's with the sudden fascination with my place?"

Ed was caught off guard. Well someone had cheered up.

"Uh...well...I just...need to clean up! and It's raining outside! You live closer so...yeah.." Oh hell yeah that was completely convincing.

"Really?" Roy had that annoyingly sexy smirk plastered on his pale muddy face.

'What the fuck so you want me to say, oh yeah colonel I wanted to come back here so I could...' He stoped there, before he had yet another problem he'd have to deal with.

'I am so NOT doing that here.'

"Yes Bastard. Really, I kinda don't like the rain, nor am I too fond of being a fucking muddy mess, now where's the damn bathroom?"

The colonel went in the kitchen and started to make some coffee.

"Up the stairs and to the right, grab a change of clothes, I'm not going to have my house covered in mud because of some clumsy midget."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE'D TRIP OVER HIS OWN LEGS!"

"Kid, that doesn't even make sense, go get cleaned up."

"Fuck you Mustang."

"Go."

Ed gave the colonel the middle finger, earning himself a laugh, and walked up the stairs.

Roy's bathroom wasn't huge, but it was a decent size. Blue tile lined the floors and the walls were a normal shade of white.

Ed had grabbed a random shirt from what he'd guessed to be a pile of clean clothes.

The shirt smelled of a spice and of burnt wood.

"Damnit...Luckily my boxers didn't get fucked up..." Ed felt his face warm. He had almost considered changing into a pair of the colonels.

'Wow...something must be wrong with me, yes I admit I think the man's fucking hot, but that doesn't mean I have the right to be thinking about things like that.'

He turned the water in the tub on and stripped the muddy clothes of his away.

"Ah..."

One of his favorite things to do when it rained was to take a warm shower, it helped him relax.

He took his time washing his hair, using some of the colonel's shampoo. God even his fucking soap smelled sexy.

"I really do need to finish talking to him about it..."

He finished his shower quicker than he liked, figuring that Roy might want to clean up aswell. He pulled back the curtain and wrapped the towel lazily around his bear hips.

'I guess I could stay in here for a few more minutes.'

He decided he wanted to relax in the tub a little longer, he'd always liked to sit in the bathroom with cool tiles pressed against his back...it was a very calming atmosphere.

Just as he'd slid down and the cool temperature of the bath tiles were pressing against his flesh and metal shoulders, the door opened quickly.

"Hey, FullMetal I don't think I have anymore soap so I-"

A pair of dark eyes settles upon the wet and almost naked blond sitting in the tub

Both faces painted a cherry red, and eyes darkening...


	10. Chapter 10

Twists Chapter 10.

Roy had remembered he forgot to replace the soap in the bathroom, and he didn't hear the water running so He had thought that he could give the bar in his hand to Ed before he had started to shower but...

He'd walked in without even thinking that Ed might have already finished.

When he opened the door he hadn't expected to see _that_.

Ed was sitting in the white tub, completely bare...with only a towel covering...

Roy's mouth went dry...Ed's eyes were close and his head was slightly tilted back, his beautiful hair falling over his shoulders.

"Edward..." Roy let Ed's name slip out...

Ed eyes opened and pierced something within Roy...and before he could stop himself he took a large step forward.

Ed started to get up out of the tub, trying to cover himself with his arms, as if he were embarrassed or trying to hide something...

His tanned face painted over with a bright red.

"C-Colonel! W-what are you-" Ed had hidden himself behind the curtain.

Roy felt the heat he'd been hiding burst into a raging fire. He couldn't control what he was about to do, what he was thinking, nothing. He needed Ed, needed to breathe, to feel, to take the blond entirely...

Roy stepped into the tub, fully aware that he was still muddy...and completely not caring.

He grabbed the half hidden blonds metal shoulder.

"Edward...there's absolutely nothing you need to be embarrassed about..." His voice was far deeper than usual.

Ed's face turned to face his as the blond took a step away from the curtain he'd been hiding behind.

"Colonel...what...are..you..doing..."

Roy felt his mouth dry again...Ed's eyes were dark...his hair dripping with moisture...

Roy couldn't help but trace the beautiful golden face with a finger.

"Edward...I...you..were...right...I was a complete fool..."

His mouth twitched, as he saw Ed's eyes reflect his understanding, and his lips part as he was about to respond.

Well, Roy didn't let him say anything.

He cupped the back of Edward's wet head and pulled the boy close, there lips met and had sparked a dark flame of desire within Roy.

At first it was just Roy's lips, dancing against the full still lips that belonged to the beautiful boy that had ripped the hidden desire to the surface.

"R-roy..." Roy's name echoed through Ed's mouth into his own...

Ed's lips began to move along over Roy's.

Damn the kid was a fucking good kisser.

"Mmm...Ed..." Roy took Ed's bottom lip between his teeth and gently nipped, and was rewarded with a small noise from the boy.

Roy slipped the hand that wasn't holding the golden head around Edward's waist, and pulled the slim hips closer to his own.

He felt something slip away from the golden skin.

He pulled away from the blinding kiss and let his eyes fall.

The towel had slipped to the tubs bottom, and Ed was now completely nude, and pressed against the colonel's still clothed body.

Ed whimpered a little, and pulled Roy closer, as the boys hand were wrapped around Roy's neck.

"Colonel...what made you think you could ..j-just..stop.."

Roy smirked and whispered... "Sorry...I just...your..."

He couldn't put what he was feeling into words, so with a devious little laugh...He bit the ear he'd been whispering into...

Running his tongue along the edge of the boys ear...he felt a small jump ion response to the touch...

The boy pressed himself closer into the colonel's bigger body.

"Roy...your getting me...dirty again..."

He pulled away from the boys head and looked down at his mismatched hands. They were tumbling around with the muddy blue jackets.

Roy smiled.

"Edward...you...want me to help you with that.."

Roy pulled away from the boy and stepped out of the tub.

A tanned hand reached out and tried to pull him back in.

"Don't...you dare...leave..." Ed had probably wanted to sounds intimidating...but he just sounded like he wanted something...and Roy just wanted to take him there...

"Trust me I can't go anywhere...when you look like that."

He made quick work of removing the confining military jacket and shirt. He was about to move to his pants, when he felt a pair of arms around his waist.

"Ed...let me..." The grip around his tightened.

"Nuh..uh..." Roy felt Ed's answer hum through his bear back.

'He's so...'

He felt Ed pushing him towards the door.

"Ed what...are you..."

"Bed...I-I mean can I see your..."

Roy smiled at Ed's half given question. He turned to face the naked boy and put his arms around the tiny waist. He lifted the surprisingly heavy blond up and walked out the door and down the hall...and into the dimly lit bedroom.

He tossed Edward onto his king sized bed.

"You going to do more than just see it..."

Ed turned his body so he was lying on his stomach. He took a deep breathe.

'Is he...smelling the bed?'

Roy watched the boys back rise and fall as he took in another deep breathe.

"Mmm...Roy...it smells like you..."

He heard the boy's tone go deeper and he couldn't help himself anymore.

He pressed his face against the boys back, tracing every part he could reach with his lips. He wanted to feel what every part of the boys skin would feel like under his lips. Roy's hand immediately went to grip the rounded flesh that was Ed's butt.

"God...Ed...is there any part of you that doesn't feel...amazing..."

He felt Ed tense and couldn't help but let his lips rise towards the back of his neck. He sucked harder and gripped the golden skin lightly between his teeth.

"...Mmm...Ah...R-R-oy...that...hurts..."

"S-sorry...but you taste...delicious..."

The colonel's tongue had now become curious, and was sweeping down the boy's back, following the trail of kisses that was left.

He tasted amazing...a mixture of warm cinnamon combined with something else that was just..indescribable.

He couldn't help his curiosity...he had been tracing the outline of the crease between the boys cheeks...and he wanted to taste more...

He let his tongue trace the perky muscle, and felt the boy's skin ripple with want.

"R-oy...what are you..."

"Shh...Ed...I want to...try something..."

Roy quickly flipped Ed so he was lying on his back and placed his hands along the inside of the boy's thighs. The feeling of both warm, wanting flesh and the cool, calm feeling of metal overwhelmed him...god everything about Ed made his skin quiver with want every time he touched him. Hoe in the hell he'd been able to hold this back for so long he didn't understand.

He pulled this thighs apart, and felt the boys body relax. Well, atleast he knew Ed was enjoying this asleast as much as he was himself. He saw the boys hardening member and let his eyes glaze over.

Running his tongue alone his lip he traced the underside of the stiffening appendage, earning a small noise from the blond. Hmm...He liked that sound.

He repeated the movement.

"Ah...R-o-y St-op...pleas-e..."

"Edward...you sound so sexy when you beg..."

He teased the boys member again, this time taking it between two more fingers and applying a bit more pressure.

"Beg for me..." Even to him, his voice sounded scarily deep.

He squeezed a little tighter.

"Ah..Mmm..Ah...R-R-oy...please...please...please..."

Roy complied...

He traced the tip of the member with his tongue, licking it clean of the pre-cum and loving the taste that ran through his mouth...he wanted more...

He took the entire thing into his mouth, surrounding it with entirety.

He looked over the blonds abdomen and saw the golden eyes were hidden behind blond lashes and the tanned hands were fisted within the blankets.

He sucked a little and pulled back and took the member back in again.

Ed buck his hips, almost choking Roy in the process.

Roy took his hands and grabbed Ed's hips, making sure that the boy stayed still.

He swirled his tongue around the warm body part in his mouth.

"Mmmmm Roy...I'm going to...mmm..."

Ed was almost there, and Roy twitched with desire, he wanted nothing more than to have a taste. He bit down a tiny bit and suck a litttle harder.

Ed's amazing flavor filled his mouth.

Roy moaned, unable to hold any sound back as he swallowed.

Ed had relaxed, and Roy could hear the heavy breathing that came from the boy.

After a little more teasing on his part, he released the boy from his mouth and move to ly next to Ed.

He felt a metal hand move up his abdomen and onto his chest.

He turned his head and saw that Ed was looking at him.

"S-o colonel...you...do..like me?"

Roy just laughed and took his hand and cupped Ed's cheek tracing the boy's bottom lip with his thumb.

"Edward...It may have taken a while for me to realize...but...yes...I absolutely like everything about you."


	11. Chapter 11

Twists Chapter 11.

_Wha...where am I..._

_"Edward..."_

_Hm...?_

_"Edward..."_

_Who's..._

"O-ow! Ow! OW!"

"Edward I said get up! Come on, Please, I really can't be late!"

Ed looked up, Roy was directly over him, and Ed's head was caged by the man's pale hands.

"Roy...I can't get up...if your hovering over me..."

'Wait...am I still..damnit...where are my pants...'

Ed had noticed that although the bigger man had his pants on...he himself, wasn't so...clothed.

Ed pushed Roy's chest back, trying to get the man from over him.

"You Bastard...where the fuck are my clothes!"

Roy's face lit up, and he dawned the widest grin Ed had ever seen on his luminous face.

"W-whats so..."

Roy had closed the space that had separated them and rested his head on Ed's metal shoulder.

"Edward."

Roy whispered Ed's name, and pressed his lips to the shell of the boy's ear. He mouthed the words.

"Didn't you have fun last night."

Roy kissed the boy's cheek and then got completely off the bed.

"Now, FullMetal I suggest you get your undersized ass up, or we will be late, and Hawkeye will kill the both of us."

'Bastard." Ed glared at the back of the cocky colonel's head.

"...although I think she'd kill you, not me. I can just blame you if I'm late."

He heard Roy laugh, that couldn't be a good.

"Edward. What exactly would you tell her?"

'Yeah His is a Bastard...But I guess I could scare him a little...'

Ed smirked, "Oh I know exactly what I would tell her"

He got off the bed, and stood so Roy could see him fully.

'This should make the jerk...uncompfortable...'

"Ed...what do you mean you know..?"

Ed pulled his arms over his head to stretch, and new Roy wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off the blonde's golden frame.

He made sure to tilt his head back so he could give the man behind him a wink.

He saw Roy's eyes darken.

'That's right...get your ass over here...'

Before he knew it, Ed felt Roy's warm body pressed against his back, and the mans arms were entwined around his waist.

"Edward...we really are going to be late...if you keep doing things like _that_...now what exactly were you going t-to-"

Ed cut Roy's question off when he bucked himself into Roy's...more _sensitive_ area.

He waited for a minute, and felt Roy's pants tighten a little.

"Sorry colonel, but All I'd have to tell Hawkeye is that my Bastard of a colonel is a horny pervert...so I do think we should get ready...don't you?" Ed rubbed against the bigger body once more before walking away.

"You...your...Sadist..."

Ed winked again, "You started it, Bastard."

Roy coughed, obviously quite embarrassed that he'd been outwitted by Edward.

"Um...W-well...Ok FullMetal, lets hurry..."

Roy walked past Ed and into the bathroom. Ed heard the click of the lock.

'Wow...I really must be a sadist, I can't believe I'm even thinking about doing this...I do need my clothes back...'

Ed had an evil glint in his eye. He walked towards the bathroom door, and clapped his hands.

"Roy!"

"What? I'm trying to-"

Ed pressed his hands to the door, and it quickly fell apart.

"RoooOOyyyy..." Ed hummed.

Roy looked up, and his pale face quickly looked as if it were going to combust.

"F-Full...EDWARD! GET OUT! I-I...I'M TRYING TOO...!"

Ed looked across the room, and saw that his clothes were in the pile he'd left them in, he then looked at Roy and gave him yet another mischievous wink.

He walked across the room and grabbed his clothes.

"What, can't take a pee with me in here? That's_ adorable_ colonel."

Ed quickly got dressed, right behind the man.

"I'd hurry up If I were you colonel, you really are going to be late."

Ed walked out, and decided he wouldn't fix the now decimated door, as he walked down the stairs towards the kitchen he heard the colonel mumble what he guessed was his new nickname.

"Fucking little Sadist."

He usually would have gotten angry over the little comment, but he'd let it slip this time.

Roy was downstairs in a matter of minutes, completely dressed in that ever familiar blue uniform.

Roy made Eggs for the two of them to eat, and Ed gratefully accepted them with a fork and a hungry grunt.

"So, Ed...Are...we...going to well actually ..make something of this?" Obviously Roy wanted Ed's answer to answer his question positively.

Ed's eyes looked up at the man across the table. He smiled, even with his mouth filled with food. He may have been acting a bit...precocious that morning but for the past year or so, this was exactly what he'd wanted. To have his feelings accepted and returned by this amazing man.

He swallowed, and cleared his throat.

"Roy, Do you think I would have let last night happen if I didn't want _this_ to become something more, I've always hoped it would become something...bigger."

Ed gave Roy a hopeful smile, and the man himself returned it.

"Well...I guess I shouldn't disappoint my new blond housemate."

Ed thought he'd heard the man wrong, what did he just say?

"Wait what?"

"You heard me, I can't disappoint my new _Housemate_"

Yeah, Ed's face dawned the annoying red color,

"You don't have a problem with living with me, do you, FullMetal?"

'Yeah I so have a problem with it, god your an idiot. Of course not.'

"Do you snore?" Ed calmly asked, trying to keep his urge to jump up and down hidden.

Roy's lips quirked into his usual confident smile, "Not usually."

That was it, Ed couldn't hold it in anymore.

He shot up out of his seat and gave a small sound of excitement, he then quickly realized what he'd done infront of the colonel, and buried himself back into the chair.

He stood up once again and walked towards the door, opening it quickly.

"C-Colonel..we need to get going."

"Yeah. I guess your right, Roomy."

"Oh Shutup Bastard"

The Colonel and Ed sat in the back of Havoc's car as they all drove to headquarters.

Havoc's smirk had been haunting Ed the entire car ride, seriously, once the man saw Ed walk out of the colonel's house he hadn't stopped smiling.

Havoc parked pretty close to the entrance, and the colonel told him they'd be in soon, and to go on in. The taller blond gave them one more annoyingly knowing smile and walked away.

"What the hells his problem?"

Roy rolled his eyes, "He's not stupid Ed."

'Shit.' Havoc may look like a complete moron, but he did have a brain in that head of his.

Roy took Ed's hand within his and kissed the top of it.

"Now, I suggest we try and keep this under wraps for now, I don't know how the military would react to it."

Ed nodded.

They walked into the office, and both tried their best to act strictly professional.

Ed had sat at his desk, and looked up at the dark haired man walking into his office and he noticed the small smile, obviously meant for his eyes only. He returned it.

Nothing could possibly ruin today was his only thought.

Until he looked down at his desk, there was a note.

_Major Elric, _

_Regarding your newest assignment, _

_Meet your new team at Warehouse 15 by 12:00_

_Remember our agreement._

_Sincerely,_

_General Hanaki._


	12. Chapter 12

Twists Chapter 12

'Warehouse 15...Damnit...'

Ed had left the office in a hurry, making sure Roy didn't know where he was actually going. He wouldn't stand for anyone of the man's team getting hurt, let alone Roy.

He'd told Hawkeye he was going to the Library to research something, and to tell the colonel he'd be late for their _meeting._

'Sorry...Roy...Damnit...we just started _this_ and I'm already lying to him...'

Ed stopped infront of the entrance to the warehouse district and looked at the note he'd found on his desk.

'Now where the hell is number 15?' He stuffed the note in his pocket and ran along the dirt road that led through the small district.

He stopped when he saw the numbers 13 and 14 painted on two large buildings.

'Ok What the fuck? 15 should be right after 14...but there's nothing there. Fucking Hanaki better not be pulling my fucking leg or he will know what It's like to have a steel foot shoved up his asshole.'

Ed's internal rant was cute short when he heard something.

" Major Elric...over here..."

Ed looked over towards the southern wall of the warehouse with the number 14 on it, there was a hand waving at Ed to come towards it.

'Oh Wonderful Another fucking freak to deal with.'

Ed walked towards the rather thin hand and as he got closer it receded into the shadows.

He rolled his eyes.

"Who the fucking Hell are you, are you one of Hanaki's men?"

The lithe owner took a step forward into the light so that Ed saw him completely.

Talk about someone who needed a sandwich.

The man had a pale face that ended at his pointed chin. His hair was a dusty black, nothing like Roy's beautiful midnight colored hair. His hair was longer than Ed's, ending at his waist.

"Major Elric...welcome to our little _project._" The man hissed, his voice was almost as irritating as Hanaki's. The man lifted his arm in an attempt to shake Edward's hand.

"Uh...sorry I don't really like touching other people..."

The mans eyes thinned, Ed guessed, that is was an attempt to glare at him.

'Like I'd ever fucking touch a guy that looks like he's made of moldy leather...even if one of my hands are metal...gross...'

"Anyway...Major Elric...welcome to Warehouse fifteen..." Another hissed response, and the man started to walk down the alley, and Ed guessed he was supposed to follow.

'I really hope I'm not working with _him_ alot...gross...seriously I hope all of Hanaki's flunky's aren't like that..'

The two had been walking for a while, when the skinny man stopped infront of a side door that was hidden behind a rusted dumpster.

'_OF COURSE _this is where we are working, in a fucking gross side building...'

The thin man pushed the obviously old door open, and they both walked in.

Ed was actually quite surprised at the way the inside of 'Warehouse 15' looked.

He'd expected it to be...well dungeon-esque, not this...

The floor was covered in the clean white tiling that the main Laboratories of Central were, and there was a room in the center, the walls were made of mirrors, Ed guessed them to be two-way mirrors, just for the plain fact that this was a lab for _human_ experimentation. Ed shuddered at the thought.

Within the smaller room he could see a chair that sat in the middle of some kind of transmutation circle. The moment he saw the outer edges of the circle, Hanaki's explanation of this _assignment_ ran through his mind.

_"Well...As I'm sure you know, there's one taboo among Alchemy, that even us non-alchemists no is forbidden...and for good reason... Well...My research team knows that the main ingredients for said taboo are pretty simple to obtain..but well...there's one thing that isn't so easy to fabricate...Well...we need you to figure out how to create this piece of the puzzle."_

He shuddered as the last thing Hanaki said clawed it's way out of his memory...

_"Your going to create a human soul."_

His thoughts were interrupted as his eyes were drawn to a group of people that had walked there way towards him.

The tallest of the group, a woman, spoke first.

"Slovester...am I to understand that this young man is Major Elric?"

The skinny man, who Ed now new as Slovester (a creepy name for a creepy person...) took a step forward and nodded. Obviously whoever this woman was, she was atleast a little terrifying.

She was, as said before, quite tall, her ice blue hair was pinned into two small buns on either side of her head, but the most noticeable thing about her were those slimy green eyes. Ed looked away. There were three other people behind her, each as strange looking as the rest.

'What the hell? Hanaki has got strange taste...then again, I'm not exactly the poster boy for normalcy either...'

The tall woman walked forward and stretched her hand out, obviously expecting a greeting from Ed. He saw here give Slovester a quick look and the man went skuddling over towards the rest of his group.

He didn't notice that the woman had directed her attention solely on him, and still had her hand stretched towards him.

'Seriously whats with you people and wanting me to fucking touch you?' He rolled his eyes and repeated what he'd said to Slovester before.

"Sorry, _Miss..._"

He stretched out the miss, hoping to learn the woman's name,

"Heinireich..."

'Oh you have to be kidding me..."

"Alright...Miss Heinireich I don't really like touching other people." He saw her react almost the same way Slovester had, and he had expected her to back off but, she immediately grabbed Ed's hand and pulled him close to her.

"Major Elric..."

She leaned in close to Ed's ear and hissed..."I think you should be aware that I'm quite different from the rest of them...I'm much more...forward..."

He felt like he was going to be sick as the woman ran her tongue down form behind his ear and half way down his neck.

"I am quite _happy_ that the General has chosen such a..._Delicious_ new researcher for out team."

She pulled back leaving Ed with a disgusted look...

'S-She...licked me...Ughh...well she's just kicked her ass up to number one of my 'Creepiest Bastard' List.'

He wanted to run and find a good place to burn his now tainted skin. But he quickly pulled himself together and looked straight ahead.

"If I am going to be working for you _people_, I expect to know your names atleast"

He pointed to the two he'd already been introduced too.

"Your Heinireich, and Your...Slovester, I got that, so what are the two of you called?"

The short stubby man that had previously been hidden behind Heinireich stepped forward first. He didn't look all that strange, actually Ed thought he actually looked like a plumper and shorter version of Fuery. Then the man spoke and that opinion had been thrown away.

His voice...was _way_ to feminine, it actually had Ed grinning.

"M-My name's...Umm...I'm...well uh..."

Ok, he had a funny voice and way shy, all the more comical for the blond.

Suddenly a very muscular looking man pushed the plump one out of his way.

"Oh Cut the crap Chioro, he's just some fucking short-ass alchemist"

'Well this Bastard just earned himself a good ass-kicking in the future'

The man gave Ed a good look up and down and glared fiercely at him.

The man wasn't as built as Armstrong, but he was close. He had an scar over his right and left eyes, both in the form of a Z. His hair was cut short, but Ed could still see that it was a dim brown. All in all the man was as scary as the woman, minus the slimy looking green gaze.

"The fat one over there is Chioro, They call me Zeirkerz, don't get in my way, or I'll kill you on the spot."

Ed forced a grin, expecting to be forced into another hand shake, but instead the man just gruffed and stomped away.

'So, these are the morons I'm being forced to work with...Roy..what the hell have I gotten myself into?...'


	13. Chapter 13

Twists Chapter 13.

*Achoo*

"Ugh..."

"Sir, Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course Hawkeye, I guess someone must be talking about me"

Riza rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, leaving Roy to the still neglected pile of paperwork.

"Ah! I just can't focus right now...It's past lunch, Ed should have been back by now..."

He'd been 'working' all morning, and even tried to finish some stupid forms during his lunch hour, but there was just a certain person he couldn't get out of his head.

'I, want to talk to you Ed...I want to officially move you in...'

Roy decided to go look for Ed himself, obviously he wasn't going to get anything else done.

He walked out, and the first person to look up at him was Riza, of course.

"Lieutenant... Do you have any idea where FullMetal might have gone to for lunch?"

For some reason Riza seemed to have given the colonel a small smile directly after the mention of Ed's title.

"Of Course, Sir, Edward said he was doing some research in the Library for some assignment, shall I go get him for you"

Roy shook his head, "No, but thankyou, I'd prefer to talk with him myself, I'll be back later."

"Yes, Sir."

Riza gave him a respectful salute and proceeded to her work.

Roy walked out of the office and looked down the hall.

'Research for an assignment? But I didn't give him a job...'

Roy stared at the floor as he walked down the hall. He knew he hadn't given as assignment, so what could Ed possibly be researching...

Due to his less than aware state, he hadn't noticed that someone had been walking down the hall and Roy bumped right into them.

"H-Huh...Oh...U-Uh...S-sorry..." He looked at the person he'd bumped into, and right away he remembered something Ed had told him.

A familiar irritating voice answered, "Colonel Mustang? I suggest you try to focus on where your walking instead of staring at the floor."

"G-General! Please Excuse me!"

He saluted Hanaki quickly, trying to hide the sneer his face wanted to give.

'Fucking bastard, that's right, Ed said he'd been given a special assignment as a researcher from Hanaki...'

Roy decided to ask the General himself about said assignment.

"General!" He'd caught Hanaki right as the man had started walking down the hall again.

He turned and stared at the colonel for a second.

"What do you want Mustang? I have somewhere I need to be."

"I have a question, about my Subordinate, He had told me that you've given him an assignment to work on, and I need to speak with him, so I was wondering if he was in the Library with your team or..." He was cut off.

"Mustang, Major Elric is with my team as of now, and I have no desire to tell you about the research they are doing, I will, however have to have a few words with the Major pertaining to his inability to keep his mouth closed about top-secret subjects."

The Generals lips curled into a rather disturbing smile as soon as he'd mentioned having to have _a few words_ with Edward.

The Colonel narrowed his eyes as Hanaki turned his back towards him.

Roy started walking in the direction of the library.

"Oh and Colonel..."

Roy looked over his shoulder to see that the General had stopped and was looking back at him, the man had a vicious look on his skinny face.

"General?"

"I'd...be careful If I were you, Don't go pressing your nose into anything you shouldn't or...Major Elric might just...be working at my lab..."

"Uh..." Roy was silent, still keeping his face smooth, free of any emotion, that was until Hanaki finished his obvious threat.

"Well...Let me just say if you get too nosy, he'll be staying within my lab, _permanently._"

The skinny man laughed, and continued his walk down the hall.

Roy just stood there, taking in what the general had just said.

'_Staying within the lab...Permanently_? What the fuck...is that supposed to mean...'

He didn't like the way Hanaki had looked when he'd said that.

'Fucking bastard better not be having Ed doing anything dangerous...Well...he's not if he's not in the library...why'd he lie to Hawkeye...He couldn't be trying to hide this from me...'

He now knew that something was wrong, not only because Ed had actually tried to hide something from him, and knowing Ed, it was his way of trying to 'protect him', but also because of the obvious threat Hanaki had given him. There was absolutely no way He was going to let the man lay one fucking finger on Edward, not the Ed would go or stay anywhere willingly.

'The only fucking thing I can do...Is wait until tonight, and ask him myself.'

That frustrated him, being the Flame Alchemist, and the only thing he could do was wait.

'Damnit Edward, what the fucking hell is wrong with you, like I need protection...Moron.'

_~*The day passed rather quickly, Ed didn't show up at all in the office, Roy surprisingly had finished his work, and now Roy was walking home, hoping to see the blond he admired there too.*~_

'It's colder than usual tonight, atleast there aren't alot of people on the..."

"oof..Oh! I am so sorry!"

Roy had once again not payed attention to where he was walking and had knocked a woman down.

"Oh, Sir, It's perfectly fine." The first thing Roy noticed about her, was her voice, it was stern and rather intimidating.

He reached down to grab her hand and pulled her up. That's when he noticed those eyes...

"Excuse my clumsiness miss, I have something on my mind. I'm am very sorry."

The woman gave him a stern look.

"Oh, why if it isn't The Flame Alchemist, well, As I said, It's fine, but may I suggest the next time your thinking about a certain person, try to think when your not moving, or you'll wind up hurting yourself."

Those sticky green eyes seemed to seer into his mind, how the hell did this woman know he'd been thinking about a person?

"Well, I didn't think my distraction was so blatantly obvious, I'll pay attention from now on, now if you'll excuse me..."

"Oh, Colonel, it's not that obvious, a woman just _knows_"

That sent a chill down Roy's spine.

"U-uh...Yes well I must be going,"

He gave the woman a small bow and walked down the sidewalk. There was a breeze and although he probably couldn't't have heard it, a whisper carried through the night

_Your a lucky man...Colonel...He's a very tasty boy...not to mention very...pretty..._

The woman stalked off, and Roy walked the rest of the way home, silently. When he arrived at his house, he noticed that the only light that was on was the one shining through his bedroom window...Edward was obviously home, and they needed to talk.


	14. Chapter 14

Twists Chapter 14

Roy walked through his door quietly, wanting to make sure Ed didn't know he was home yet. He removed his coat and tossed it onto the couch, and the proceeded up the stairs, towards his bedroom. It wasn't really that late, so he didn't think Ed would be asleep.

He pushed the door open and saw blond hair spread over a pillow, and a lump in the comforter.

'Wow, I didn't think the kid would be asleep' He looked over towards his bed again and heard something being mumbled. So he walked over towards the blond lump and lent in so he could hear.

_"...Roy...I'm..I'm sorry...sorry...sorry.."_

Roy frowned, Ed's face was hidden in the pillow, but he could hear the fear in the boy's sleeping voice.

'Sorry? I really hope it's just a dream...and not something to do with..'

_"Soul...original...can't...no.." _

Another mumble, and again, it was filled with fear. Roy knew he needed to speak with Edward about what was going on and It couldn't wait.

"Ed...wake up, come on I need to talk to you, Now!" He gently shook the boy, hoping that would wake him up, and for once Ed had actually done so.

"H-huh...?"

"Edward...I'm home.." Roy smiled, hoping to see the same on the boy.

A golden eye, still somewhat heavy from sleep, peaked up at him from the pillows edge, and then Ed did something unexpected, he turned so that his back was facing Roy.

"Edward?"

"Roy...I..please I just want to go to sleep..." He sounded exhausted.

"Ed, whats the matter?"

"Nothing...I just did a lot of research today...at the library..."

A burning anger started to flare in the pit of Roy's stomach, Ed was lying to him again. That anger showed in his voice.

"So...you were researching at the library?" Roy clenched his fists.

"Uh-huh...since lunch...I told Hawkeye...to tell you..."

Roy was silent.

"Roy? Did you hear me...?" Ed rolled over and looked at Roy, who glared back.

"R-Roy...Whats the matter you look...r-really...mad..."

Ed lifted himself onto his elbows and smiled.

"Aw, Is the old man mad that I'm on his side of the bed?"

'H-he thinks this is a...a JOKE!'

Roy closed his eyes and tried to calm down, but what Ed said next undid any calm the man had.

"Geez Colonel, don't look so uptight...not if you want me to stay..." Ed smiled again, obviously the comment wasn't supposed to sound truthful or anything of the sort, but...

Roy pushed Ed down and got ontop of him, leaving about a foot of space between himself and the now confused blond.

"Damnit Edward! THIS ISN'T A JOKE! WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME!" He felt the boy tremble under him, but He swept the guilt away, he needed to know why Edward was lying.

"I-I...can't...I...I mean...I'm not...lying..." Ed turned his head to the side, averting Roy's angry gaze.

"EDWARD!, I know for a fact you weren't in the library, and Hanaki-"

Roy stopped yelling as soon as he felt the body under his flinch at the mention of the general. Roy looked down, and noticed Ed's eyes were closed, and he was biting his lip. He took a deep breath and finally calmed himself down.

"Ed...I'm sorry..." He cupped his hand around a tan cheek and turned Ed's face so he could look at it.

"Edward...I bumped into him, and he told me you were working for him, and his team...why didn't you just tell me you were in one of the labs?"

Ed closed his eyes again, and still continued to bite his lip.

"R-Roy...I...you can't know...they said they'd...I...just can't tell you..."

"What did they say they'd do? Did they threaten you?"

Ed shook his head.

"No...I wouldn't care if that was it...they...t-they...they said they'd do something to you and the others...So...please don't make...d-don't make m-me...tell you...please..."

Roy just stared at Ed, quickly remembering that Hanaki had threatened Ed, if he tried to find anything out about the research they were doing.

'So they threatened him using me as leverage and me using Ed as leverage...quite clever...'

Roy smiled.

"Edward, please look at me."

Ed's eyes opened and widened in surprise at the colonel's smile.

"Ed...Hanaki did the same thing to me, earlier, he said if I tried to learn anything He'd hurt you, but if they said they'd hurt me if you told me anything, that just means they think they can keep this quiet using empty threats. Obviously they need you, so they can't hurt you. Or I wouldn't even be trying to learn anything, I'd die before I let you get hurt, and as for their threat to hurt Hawkeye and the others aswell as myself, well they don't call me the Flame Alchemist for nothing."

Ed seemed to think for a second, but a smile didn't appear in response to Roy's reassurances. A small hand covered the one on Ed's cheek, and pulled it away.

Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Ed...?"

He let his hand be lifted by the boys, towards his face. Ed gently pressed his lips to the colonel's palm and kissed it.

He mumbled... "I won't let you die...not because of me...I...will protect..you from this..."

Roy heart stuttered. Ed's eyes were shut once again and his hand had been freed.

"Ed...please...just tell me...I can't stand knowing your in some kind of situation that may be too dangerous, and not know about it..."

Ed's eyes tightened, failing in trying to hide the stream of worry that now lined his cheek.

"I...don't...I...can't...I..."

"Shhh...please, tell me..." Roy swept his thumb under Ed's eye and dried the tears. He rolled over and pulled Ed against his chest. He was warm...

He gently asked once more, "Edward...please..."

He felt Ed take a breathe, and exhale.

"A-alright...but you have to promise me you won't go near the lab, or Hanaki. "

"Ed...I can't..."

"No, If you want me to tell you, I have to know you'll be atleast somewhat safe, away from _them_."

Roy knew he couldn't argue with the blond, but he also knew he couldn't promise him that he would stay away, If Ed was in danger, the colonel wouldn't even hesitate to burn the city down until he was safe. So he agreed to the promise...sort of.

"I promise..." 'Aslong as your safe...' He mentally added the last part..

"Alright...well..." Roy felt the boy relax, and wrapped his arms around Ed's small waist.

Roy rested his head on Ed's cool metal shoulder and listened.

"The day Hanaki called me to his office...He didn't just ask me about the assignment...Somehow he...knew...well, he knows about what happened with my arm and leg, and why. He knows what Al and I were researching..."

Roy had to stifle a small gasp of surprise.

"But...no-one is supposed to know about..."

"Yeah...I know...but that's not the worst part...he said he needs my skills and _experience_ to help him and his team create...to create..."

"Ed? Its alright...go on..."

Ed turned, and pressed his face into Roy's chest.

"He wants me to create a soul...A human soul, Roy.."

Roy's eyes widened.

"What? A...A s-soul? But that's...impossible...w-what..w-why..would he even want one..."

"I...didn't have any idea either...until...Hanaki and Heinireich...took me into the room..."

"Room?"

"Yeah...theres a small room in the middle of the lab, its used as a observation room for..."

Ed shook.

"Its Alright Edward..."

"It's used for live experimentation...so the walls are made of two way mirrors, so we can see the test...subject, but they can't see us..."

"So what happened when they brought you in?"

"W-well...I saw the transmutation circle right away, but I'd never seen one so...complicated, it was similar to a circle used for human transmutation, but it was a little different...I didn't get to look at it, they had me sit in a chair at the middle of the circle, and told me they'd _give me a demonstration_ on what was to be done..."

"D-demonstration!...ED WHAT DID THEY DO!"

"Hanaki and Heinireich walked out and I just sat there...and after a few minutes, another one of the 'researchers' came into the room, his name's Slovester, and he gave me a small white piece of fabric with a strange symbol on it. He told me that Heinireich said to press it on my stomach and use alchemy while I was in the middle of the circle...and..."

Ed took a deep breathe and continued...

"And at first I refused, but they threatened you again...Hanaki said he'd seen you earlier in the day and could send you somewhere...so I conceded and did what I was told...and It was worse than painful, whatever type of alchemy they made me use...it felt like...it was _soul_ deep. Something inside me hurt when I activated the symbol on the clothe and the circle on the ground...and well..."

Roy felt Ed move. He rushed up and removed the sheet from over Ed's stomach, and on the left side, was a red scar, outline in a blue tone, the shape of it was that of a snake like creature. Roy traced his finger over it and when he tried to touch the blue outline, it stung him and he heard Ed yell.

"Ed! Are you alright! Ed!"

Ed had been knocked out, and was sweating like crazy. Roy shook him, not expecting the boy to respond, but he did.

"R-Roy...I'm fine...y-ou...no-one should touch it...or well this will happen..."

Whatever those Bastards had done to Ed, somehow, someway They were going to fucking pay, and by pay, that meant being burnt to death by a certain person's flame.


	15. Chapter 15

Twists Chapter 15.

_'It's so...warm...'_

Ed's eyes flickered open from sleep, his body felt unusually warm. He felt something covering him...

"W-ha...W-hat's mmm..." His lips were covered, being pried open, his eyes opened and were welcome by pale skin, and dark hair.

"Good...morning...Edward..." Roy's lips were gentle but fierce at the same time, Ed wrapped his arms around the man's neck and pulled him closer. He pulled back for a quick second, to catch his still sleepy breathe.

"R-Roy w-what the hell...who kisses someone..while they're still S-sleeping..." He blinked his eyes, trying to get himself to wake up.

He felt the rumble of the colonel's sexily deep laugh. The man's arms surrounded Ed's waist. Ed's lips were once again surrounded by Roy's warmth. They both hummed as their bodies pressed closer together.

"I..couldn't resist you...your to...well...irresistable when you sleep..."

Ed laughed. 'Roy your quite the uncontrollable bastard'

He pushed on Roy's chest and the man back off.

"Roy...we can't...I can not be late..."

They'd talked about what had happened at the warehouse, and not matter what Ed knew he couldn't let Roy, or anyone, get involved, so he'd have to do as he was told. He felt something pull his chin upwards, and the next thing he knew, he was staring into the colonel's cool worried gaze.

"Ed...Please..."

Ed smiled and shook the colonel away.

"I will. I promise." He looked down at the mark on his stomach, and closed his eyes. Whatever these 'people' wanted him to do, he'd do it, and end it. No-one would have to get hurt.

They both knew that whatever Ed had gotten involved with, it was dangerous, but Ed knew that he couldn't just pull out, or...he'd loose something that he knew he couldn't live without any longer.

That morning went by quicker than Ed had liked, both men didn't say much, but really, the didn't need to. Each knew that they had to keep it together for the other. Ed would do whatever the fuck Hanaki wanted him to, in order to keep Roy safe. While he hoped Roy would keep his promise to stay away. Unfortunately the man had a habit of acting like a moron when it came to protecting people.

Ed shook his head at the though, and gave a glance to the man across from him in the car.

'Don't you dare do anything stupid, bastard. Or...'

The car stoped, and Havoc interrupted Ed's mind babble.

"Hey, Chief, we're here, you can get out now!"

Ed looked up, they'd arrived at headquarters.

"Huh...Oh...Uh..sorry"

"FullMetal, pay attention" The cocky remark was paired with Roy's teasing smile.

"Sorry...thinking..." Ed returned the colonel's smile, halfheartedly, he was starting to worry the colonel might get involved after all...

'Moron...please..keep your...'

"Havoc, we'll leave you here, I'll meet you and Riza in the office in a few minutes. Havoc nodded and parked the car.

Ed and Roy both got out, and Havoc gave a quick salute before walking away.

Ed and the colonel stared at each other for a second, and Ed started to turn.

"I...I have to get going now..."

His hand was quickly clasped under Roy larger hand, and the colonel pressed his lips to the smaller hands soft palm.

"R-Roy..."

Ed blushed, the action was so simple, but it did something to him...

Roy looked at him, and said,

"Ed...please...promise me..."

Ed closed his eyes, and nodded.

"Anything..."

The colonel kissed his palm once again and whispered...

"Just...come back to me...tonight..."

Ed small smile turned into a beaming grin, and he ran himself into the older man's chest hugging him one last time before he left.

"I promise...I'll always come back..."

He kissed the colonels cheek and Roy did the same before the two separated.

He waved his last goodbye and Roy smiled before turning around.

'I promise...'

He kept repeating it in his head, and although he was going back towards that damned place, he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

' I think I...I actually think I lo-...' He shook himself as he saw he'd already arrived at the warehouse front, he needed to get himself under control now.

He walked through the side door and into the lab, and of course he saw the four of _them. _Literally, the creepiest people he'd ever met. Even thought sometimes they didn't seem like people at all...

Heinireich was the first to look at him, once again his eyes were drawn to those green eyes.

"Good morning Major Elric, are you ready for the next phase?"

Zeirkerz stepped forward next.

"Who gives a shit whether the brats _ready_ or not, Kid get your ass in there and do this fucking thing...the guy's starting to get on my fucking nerves..."

Slovester and Chioro just stood there looking at the ground.

"Wait...what guy?" Ed definitely hadn't been told about another person.

Heinireich smiled. "He's the next step..."

"The...next step?" Ed's lips thinned as he tried to grasp what the woman was saying.

"Edward...you were the first step..."

Ed remembered that damn thing they'd made him press to his stomach the day before.

'That was a step...'

"What the fuck! You said..."

Zeirkirz cut him off and gabbed his shoulder. He pulled Ed along until they were at the small room in the centers door.

"Just get your ass in there and she'll explain."

Ed pushed him away.

"Don't you EVER fucking touch me again, or I will beat your ass so hard you'll think your upside down!"

The bastard had no business to even be giving Ed orders, but the only thing he did in response to Ed's threat was laugh.

"Yeah...Whatever kid..." Fucking asshole was going to get a certain someones foot shoved up a certain part of ass.

Ed heard something groan inside the room, so he turned to see a man strapped to the chair he himself had sat in yesterday.

"W-what the hell. whose this?"

"Major Elric meet step two, step two meet the FullMetal Alchemist." She joked.

"Damnit, seriously what the fuck is he doing here!"

The woman circled the man, who was obviously scared shitless, and placed her hand on his bare shoulder.

"Don't you listen, He's step two...he kindly _offered_ himself up."

"Don't fuck around, how am I supposed to create this so called soul with someone in here!"

He heard multiple laughs.

"Silly boy...I guess I should explain what you'll actually be attempting to do..."

Ed glared, and stayed silent.

"You see...We marked you yesterday with a mark used to resonate with the soul...today we'll be marking this man...with the mark that will connect his soul towards the circle beneath him..."

She called Slovester in and he gave her a piece of white fabric and then she waved him off.

"This is connective mark" She unfolded the fabric and showed the picture of a snake that matched the one Ed had been marked with, only this one was curled into a circle.

"Now, after you _attach _this mark over his heart, you'll use your alchemy to officially connect his mark with the circle, and in turn your own soul should, in theory, resonate with his and combine within the circle. Now he will end up falling unconscious, because his soul will actually be becoming part of the circle, you won't, because your soul is just, well a sort of anchor."

She stoped for a minute and placed the fabric over the mans chest over his heart.

"After that, you'll use his body as a vessel for the gate as you pull a soul from its grasp...be that as it may, the vessel probably might loose something, as you know, but aslong as his soul can combine with the one from the gate it shouldn't matter...after they combine, they will try to re-enter the nearest empty vessel, which would be his, and his body will either reject the new soul, or accept it. It's like a fun surprise."

Ed shivered at her coldness. She didn't really expect him too...

"Y-you...actually expect me to...No...noway..."

The woman just smiled and looked Ed straight in the eye.

"I don't know what Hanaki told you he'd do if you didn't cooperate but, I do promise, he's a man of his word..."

Ed gasped and images of Roy ran through his mind...He looked at the man in the chair, and he clapped his hands.

"That's a good boy."

The door closed behind the slimy woman as she left, leaving Ed and the terrified man alone. He was just outside the circle, once he stepped onto it, he'd start the process immediately.

He looked at the man, "I-I'm s-sorry..." He closed his eyes, he needed to do this...

'It's for Roy...Roy...'

He took another step towards the circle. The man in the chair begged him.

"P-P-Please...D-don't...P-p-p-lease..."

Ed repeated his apology.."I-I'm sorry..."

'Roy...it's for him...for him..."

_Come back to me tonight..._

Ed stoped as the colonel's words ran through him.

"I promised I'd come back...I...promised...If I do this...I'll be loosing myself...I c-can't kill...Roy...I promised I'd come back...but...I can't...kill..."

Ed stepped back, but before he even got near the door, it opened and Heinireich marched in.

"Major, I told you, you are going to do this."

"N-No...I can't kill...anyone..."

Before he could try and stop her, she pushed him into the circle.

"You've already started the reaction from the clap of your hands! Too late!"

She was right, as Ed fell back, the circle glowed the familiar blue, and the power of alchemy sizzled through the air, and the main in the chair started to convulse.

"No! No! I didn't do this! No!"

He ran towards the man, trying to unstrap him, but the pain within his stomach had him collapse to the ground.

He curled over and saw the man's skin stretching...pulled apart...and that's when the pain became unbearable and darkness clawed its way out.

He heard his voice say a soft

_I'm Sorry..._

Before he'd completely lost consciousness...

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I...killed someone...I..._

_..._

"Hey, Fuck-Up, wake up, your not done yet.."

_..._

"Zeirkerz...wait he's finally waking up...Leave us be, I'll take care of the rest..."

"Whatever, I knew he'd be nothing but useless."

_..._

"Major...wakeup..now, you still have a job to do..."

...

Ed slowly regained consciousness and was welcomed by the sudden feeling of cool air.

"W-What...Happened..."

Heinireich laughed.

"Well, as you probably know you passed out, I'm guessing it hurt.." She laughed again, apparently his pain was fucking Hilarious.

"But thanks to you, I did figure something out..."

"Where...w-where's...the man..."

Another cold cackle.

"Silly Boy, your in this situation and your more worried about some stranger, unfortunately he had to be _disposed_ of...Now, you and I have some business to take care of, there's some information I'd like to get from you..."

Ed snapped back as soon as he'd heard her say _disposed of_.

"You killed him!"

Again, A laugh.

"Sorry but that honor belongs solely to you my boy..."

"N-No..."

He closed his eyes.

'I..killed someone...a man I didn't even no...is dead because of me..."

He felt a cold presence standing over him and opened his eyes.

"Now Edward...as I said...you have...information I need..."

He felt his stomach ache as the woman sidled onto his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist.

That's when He noticed he's been stripped of everything except his boxers, and that he was fastened to the chair by metal restraints.

"G-Get the fuck off of me! Get OFF!" He screamed, what the fuck was this crazy bitch doing to him.

"But...you see...the problem with that man's soul was that he wasn't special to the soul it was supposed to resonate with...we need to fix that..."

She drew her face closer to Ed's and traced his chest with her lithe fingers. She felt like poison, this person, this woman shouldn't be touching him...at all.

"G-get off...G-get o-off!"

"I need to ask...whose soul is connected towards your own...they'll make the perfect vessel...I need to get you aroused to be able to see within...so please...men like this so...just cooperate..."

She rocked herself against his groin, obviously trying to get him to respond, but nothing,

"You fucking crazy bitch! Get off of me!"

"Hm...usually men always respond to a woman so easily giving herself up...why aren't I..."

"I g-gues...I'm not attracted to fucking crazy ass women who look like they've...b-baked in the sun alittle to long..."

"No...I think..."

She pulled his hair and her green eyes stared directly into the golden orbs of his own.

"I think...you...are only aroused by one person...who is she then...I guess I'll just have to dig a little longer..."

He tried to blink but couldn't...those green eyes seemed to bore straight through him, delving into his deepest though...to his..soul...

_Hm...Winry..._

He knew her heard Heinireich's voice, but Her lips weren't moving...she was...

_No...not connected enough...she's not yours..._

"How are you!.."

He felt the pain in his stomach again...

_Alphonse...Your brother...still not the right connection...who do you love...who is she..._

He felt his grasp on consciousness slipping.

"What are you doing to me..."

_Mustang...Roy...mmm...this warmth...I see..._

He felt Heinreich's body stiffen as she seemed to have finished whatever she'd been doing...

"I see...well Now we have our next vessel..."

"What! What'd you do!"

"I never would have guessed...but you have good taste he's quite handsome. Well...goodnight major."

"Wait wha-"

She punched him directly where the mark had been placed.

_Roy...looks like I...can't keep my promise..._


	16. Chapter 16

Twists Chapter 16.

"Finally!"

The day had finally come to 5 o'clock, and Roy immediately pushed himself away from his desk. He grabbed his coat, and headed for his office door. He'd finished his work, and now was on his way home, to greet a certain blond, whom he knew would be there, they'd promised.

He had an abnormal grin on his face. Everyone didn't seem to really notice the colonel's unusually good mood, well everyone except one Riza Hawkeye.

She saw the uncanny grin on the colonel's face and smiled, while grabbing the man's shoulder and pulling him back.

"L-Lieutenant! Let me go, I've some place to be!" Roy, getting a bit impatient with the woman's grip.

"Sorry Colonel. but I have something to tell you, and by saying you've 'someplace to be' don't you mean you have a certain person you want to see."

And with that, he was pulled back into his office, and staring into the eyes of an unusually excited woman.

"Lieutenant what is it?"

'I seriously don't have time for this!' Roy frowned, intent on glaring the woman until she let him leave.

"A flower."

Roy stared at her for a second, confused.

"Wait what?"

Riza sighed and smacked her commanding officer upside the head.

"A flower, Sir. A flower."

"Yes, I got that, but what about a flower?"

"Wouldn't _he_ like one?" She smirked, Roy still had absolutely no clue where this conversation was going, let alone where the hell it had started.

'Seriously I just want to go...see...' He thought about what the blond woman was saying

"Oh..."

Riza rolled her eyes.

"Yes, colonel, no offense, but your horrible at hiding things."

"B-but...I didn't even say..."

"Sir, Do you even realize what you've been putting on your papers."

"Papers?"

Riza pulled the paperwork, that Roy had intently finished, off the desk and held them infront of him.

"I signed all of these, Lieutenant, I have absolutely no idea what your talking about."

Again, Riza sighed.

"Are all men as brash as you, Sir. I;m not referring to the actual work, but the, well what you added to them."

Roy looked at the bottom of the paper, where he'd signed, and shrugged, there was nothing out of the ordinary.

She shook her head and push the colonel's eye's upward. He stared at the top.

He, the Flame Alchemist, The great Colonel Mustang. Had doodled. And of all things, he'd doodled...

_RM+EE _

inside a transmutation circle. He'd officially lost it.

"Um...I...didn't...I don't suppose you'd believe me if I'd told you that this was Havoc's doing?"

Riza smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry Sir, I don't think so. But I don't have time to take them right now...so make sure they're all finished."

She gave him a small wink, and walked towards the door, and turned around once more.

"And Colonel..."

Roy dropped the scissors he'd picked up.

"Uh...Yes?"

"Flowers."

He gave her an appreciative smile. "Alright I'll buy him a damn flower! But before you go, why flowers?"

"Because, Colonel, judging from the way you've been acting, and that" She pointed to his doodles, "Your not planning on sleeping much tonight, and well, flowers help set the mood."

Yeah, he felt his face turn red. The woman needed to learn when and when not to say certain things. Really, she was way to blunt.

He coughed, and just turned away from her.

"Goodnight Colonel."

Once he'd heard the door closed, Roy let out the air he'd been holding captive.

"Well...she's right, I don't plan on letting either Ed or I sleep." He smiled and picked up the scissors once again.

'Why waste a perfectly good piece of art. I'm just saving it...for recycling purposes...'

He cut out his "art" and pocketed it.

'So...First Flowers and then...home'

He, once again dawned his new found smile and proceeded his walk out of headquarters. Greeting any and all the familiar faces.

Luckily for him, there happened to be a flower shop just around the corner from his home, and that was all the better for him.

He walked in, he'd been here before, and he'd thought he knew all the employee's, but the man at the counter was an unfamiliar face.

'Hm...Kinda like a fatter version of Kain...' Roy laughed, knowing full well that Fuery wouldn't appreciate being considered fat.

"Sir, may I ask you for a yellow rose."

The man turned away.

"Uh...Excuse me..."

"U-Um...A...a..."

Roy rolled his eyes, this moron must be knew, way to shy.

".Rose." He repeated.

"Um...Yes...right...Y-yellow..." The chubby man waddled his way towards the case of flowers behind him and grabbed a yellow flower, and handed it to Roy.

Roy eye it for a second, and sighed.

'Idiot, this is a tulip...whatever...I have to get going.'

Ignoring his annoyance with the man, Roy thanked him and payed.

"T-Thank..you...Sir.."

Roy nodded and quickly left the building.

"Someone needs to get fired."

Roy turned the corner, onto his street, and finally reached home.

"FullMetal...you'd better be here..."

Roy smiled, knowing the blond, would indeed be here.

He unlocked the door and walked in, placing his uniform coat on the coat rack and hiding the flower behind his back.

"Edward?" He called, thinking the blond was probably upstairs, in the bathroom or something.

He passed the kitchen and walked up the stairs. No lights were on.

"Ed. Are you here? Come On, this isn't the least bit funny."

He walked in the bathroom quickly, and looked himself over, making sure he looked decent. When suddenly he heard quiet footsteps coming from his bedroom.

'Ah...he's in there already?'

He crept into the door-way, hoping to surprise Ed from behind.

"I have something for you..." But no-one was there.

He walked towards his bed, and looked around.

'I could have sworn I had heard footsteps coming from in here, where is he'

He knew Ed had been working within the warehouse district, which officially closes at 4 o'clock every day. So Ed should be home. But...

A laugh snuck up behind Roy.

"Oh...You brought me a flower...How touching."

He felt a pinch at his arm, and before he could see where the voice had come from, he was falling.

Fading into the fuzzy unconsciousness were two voices...

_Good work Chioro...You'd make an excellent flower salesman..._


	17. Chapter 17

Twists Chapter 17.

_Ugh..._

Ed slowly opened his eyes and felt the cold tile beneath him.

'I was in the chair befo-...'

_Mustang...Roy..._

Heinireich's voice rang through his mind...She new...

'Roy! No! They're going after!' He heard something in the room move and immediately thought it was going to be Heinireich.

"You Bitch! Don't you touch Roy or I swear I'll-"

But instead of Heinireich or any of the others being there...

"Roy? Wha-...Why? How? Why are you here?"

The colonel didn't respond, the only movement being the rise and fall of his chest.

Ed pulled himself up and quickly shuffled his way towards the dark haired man in the chair, he noticed that there were restraints holding Roy's arms behind the chair. But the thing that had Ed worried the most was the fact that the colonel was asleep. It looked as though he hadn't put up a struggle at all.

"C-Come On Bastard! Wake Up!"

Ed put his hands on either side of the chairs back and shook it.

"Damnit Wake Up!" Another Shake.

No Response.

"Roy! Please wake up!...Come On!'' He shook the chair once more before giving up on that attempt to wake him up.

Ed looked over his shoulder, glaring at the wall knowing full well tha those Bastards, or at least some of them were watching his every move. He had to wake the sleeping man before...what had happened to the last one who sat there...happened again. He averted his attention back towards the colonel.

'There's no way you'd go along willingly with these idiots...how did they get you here and damnit why the hell are you even sleeping!'

He took a deep breathe and noticed a small, almost unnoticeable mark on the left side of Roy's arm. Ed smacked himself on the forehead.

'Am I a fucking idiot? They drugged him.' That made way more sense than the Flame Alchemist willingly letting himself get kidnapped. Now the problem was to wake him up before that damned woman came back with another white cloth...

'Actually...why haven't any of them come in yet if I'm awake...with Roy still asleep it'd be a lot easier to...'

That had to be it! They were waiting for him to wake Roy up, or for him o wake himself.

'Great now I have to think about how to get us both out of here while your still asleep or...'

Ed thought about what had happened before he'd been knocked out. Heinireich obviously knew that he and Roy had more than a working relationship...

He looked up at the colonel and noticed that his eyes were moving little more.

'Damn he's already waking up!'

He had to think, if Roy wouldn't actually stay asleep he'd have to pretend to be long enough to fool the idiots watching, in order for Ed to figure out how to get them both out.

"I'll have to tell him...to atleast keep his eyes closed"

He smiled, and although this wasn't exactly the most appropriate situation, there was only one way he could get close to Roy, to warn him, without looking too suspicious. Well...ok there were probably other ways but, well the damned woman already knew about them anyway...

Ed sighed, he knew he normally wouldn't mind doing what he was about to do, but again, this wasn't the most appropriate setting for something like this.

He walked back towards Roy, and settled himself on top of the sleeping mans lap.

'We could be about to die, and I am about to do this...I must be a pervert...'

Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck, slipping between the chair and Roy.

The man's breathing was still steady, so Ed rested his head on the strong shoulder. He sat there for a while, Roy was still soundly knocked out.

"You know Roy...in any other situation, this would be kind of nice, he haven't just sat with one another like this before..." Eds quiet whisper actually did receive a minuscule reaction.

Ed rolled his his eyes in response. Even while asleep and in a dangerous situation...

"Perv."

"Mhm..."

Ed almost jumped in surprise from the unexpected response. He lifted his head off the shoulder and looked into half closed eyes.

"E-" Ed quickly tightened his grip around the colonel's neck.

"I need you to act as though your still asleep..."

"Wh-"

"Shh! They know I'm awake, but I think they need you to be as well in order to have the process work, no listen, and close your eyes, you need to look as if your asleep!"

He felt Roy relax and the dark eyes were once again closed shut.

Ed took a deep breathe, he'd have to explain their situation quickly, to the point where Roy would at least have some comprehension of the situation they were in. He quickly ran through what had happened with the man he had been forced to 'experiment' on.

He felt the heartbeat beside his own speed up a little, obviously the idea of having his soul combined with another wasn't so appealing.

"So anyway the four that I've been forced to work with are strange, like they're human, but somethings off about them..."

He closed his eyes and though to himself for a minute.

"Heinireich aand Zerkerz obviously are 'in charge' but Slovestor isn't going to be any help to us either...so...that would leave..."

"The fat one..." Roy whispered.

"Roy Shh!" He pulled Roy's hair.

"Yes, Chioro would be the one that could help us, but...I don't know how we could get him to."

'I seriously don't know...Chioro is would obviously be the easiest to break...I need more time damnit...'

Ed started to pull himself off of Roy's lap, and before Roy even thought he could move, Ed leaned in towards his ear.

"Roy I need you to remain 'asleep' a little loner, then when I give you a signal you can 'wake up'. We're going to get the fuck out of here"

"Wait, Ed what's the-"

"Shh...this..." Ed quickly gave Roy a kiss on the cheek.

"That now 'sleep' "

Ed stood, and started to pace.

'Alright if they haven't come in yet, Im pretty sure they are waiting for Roy to wake up. I have to make due to get Chioro, Alone.'


	18. Chapter 18

Twists Chapter 18.

It was harder than he'd thought to pretend to be asleep.

'I could fucking kick myself! How the hell could I let myself be so easily caught off guard? And to know that Ed's been involved in something like this...'

Even with his eyes closed, Roy could tell they weren't in a very big room, and from what Ed had told him about the transmutation with the soul, he figured they both were being kept in that particular room.

'Ok. I have to relax, Ed has to be the one to the of the plan.' Roy took a deep breath and focused on the sounds of uneven steps that belonged to his blond.

It seemed like they'd been in the room for a long time, when the sounds of Ed's pacing stoped.

This was it.

He felt a soft touch on his cheek, the signal that he could finally open his eyes. Which he did, immediately.

"FullMetal."

He couldn't blatantly say, "Do you have a plan to get us out of here yet?" so he'd have to improvise.

"Colonel." Ed raised an eyebrow and looked towards the door.

Ok so the bastards would come through there, but according to Ed, they needed to speak with the fat one, Chioro, specifically.

The door opened.

'Looks like I'll find out was the plan is exactly soon.'

A tall slinky woman walked in, green eyes immediately glued to the colonel.

"Well, Well, good morning Colonel Mustang"

"Yeah waking up to find out your shackled to a chair is great, what I can't stand is waking up to be greeted by a face like that." He motioned his chin towards Heinireich.

All she did in response was smile.

"Well I apologize, but I'll have to do, although I do imagine waking up to..."

She walked over towards Ed, who tried to side-step away from her, but failed. She quickly trapped Ed in her arms and pressed her lips to his neck.

She laughed.

"...I do imagine that waking up to this lovely face must be so much more pleasant..."

Now she had pissed Roy off.

"Bitch! Let go of me!" Ed tried to struggle, but apparently the woman's grip was stronger than it appeared.

"Quiet."

Her hand slipped to the spot on on Ed's stomach that had the damned mark on it.

It was only a quick touch, but Ed's screamed at the obvious sudden pain, his small body went limp. He wasn't passed out but he did look exhausted.

"That's better, good boy."

Her hand snuck itself under the shirt Ed had on.

"Mmm, Colonel, he is...delectable..."

Roy tried to pull himself into a standing position and thrusted himself forward.

"You Fucking Bitch! Let him go!"

He saw here hand rise up and reappear over Ed's collar bone.

"Now, why would I ever let him go..."

"Stop touching him!"

She smiled.

"I don't-" She shrieked out, surprising Roy.

Ed had stomped on her foot and proceeded with a good punch to the bitches stomach.

"Damn you! Just because you hurt me a little doesn't mean I'm fucking helpless!"

Ed walked closer, towards the panting woman and wrapped hi automail fingers around her thin neck and thrusted her body against the glass wall.

"Now, Don't EVER touch me again." One swift punch to her gut, and the woman grunted while she fell to the floor, and passed out.

Ed brushed his hands together, as if removing any sign of dust from them, and gave Roy a smirk.

"I've been wanting to do that for quite a damn while."

"Now, FullMetal If your done dealing with the trash, I'd be very grateful if you would help me out of this damn chair, there's no doubt her 'buddies' will be here soon."

Still smirking Ed walked behind the chair and clapped his hands.

"Anytime, FullMetal."

"You know, we may be being held captive, but I have to admit colonel, the restrained prisoner look is quite appealing on you..."

Following the familiar blue light, Roy heard the clang of metal on the floor. He pull his hands forward and rubbed his wrists.

"It may be 'appealing' to you, but my wrists would definitely have to disagree."

He stood and patted down on his chest pocket. he mirrored Eds smirk when he felt what he had been looking for.

"Roy? What's so..."

"Ed, You were right, these people aren't too smart..."

He pulled his gloves from his pocket and quickly slipped them over his hands.

Ed frowned and looked at the gloves then Roy.

"What?"

"You could have gotten us out of here already..."

"Gee...I'm sorry, because I wasn't passed out or anything, nor was I shackled to a chair, how stupid of me."

Ed rolled his eyes and waved his hand back and forth. "Oh right, right, I forgot how easily you'd gotten yourself captured Colonel."

Roy growled.

"Ed..." followed with a sigh, "Now is not the time for arguing."

Ed laughed and walked to stand at Roy's side.

"Who's arguing, this is more of a _lover's _spat." He smiled, and lifted himself up to give Roy another quick kiss on the cheek.

"Now, lets go kick some ass"

The blond clapped his hands and Roy positioned his right hand at the ready to snap.

"Now I think I'm tired of waiting for the rest of them to join the party, so why not crash theirs instead?"

Ed kicked the door open and they both stepped out of the small room and into the laboratory.

Roy smiled, "Sounds like a plan to me."


	19. Chapter 19

Twists Chapter 19.

Ed turned to his left as soon as he'd exited the door of the small room.

He was immediately welcomed by a hard punch to the right side of his face.

Roy knelt down at Ed's side. "Damnit Ed? Are you-"

Ed quickly pulled himself to his feet.

"Mustang, would you relax, I'm fine, I'm not beaten so damn easily."

"ALRIGHT! That's enough"

Ed and Roy looked towards the person that had welcomed them so...kindly.

Roy stood back up and stood infront of Ed.

'What the...' Ed rolled his eyes, no way was Mustang actually trying to 'protect' him.

"Roy, what _exactly _are you doing, I can take this idiot-"

"Ed, Shut up, am I not aloud to have some fun?" The colonel grinned, and with

a quick snap, a large flame launched towards Zerkerz.

"C-Colonel, don't we need to..."

Ed took a step forward, until Roy pushed him back with his fee hand.

"FullMetal, I don't think we have to ask for help to get out of here, and I know of a better way to get information...but first..."

Another snap, followed by hot flames. They both heard a roar behind the smoke.

"Ed! Get back! I'll handle this moron, you go find our soon to be guest."

"What the fuck are you-"

"Damnit Ed just go!"

"Mustang, you better not die!" Ed turned.

"Yeah like _I _can be killed by the likes of someone like _him."_

'Egotistical Bastard.' Ed left Roy to deal with Zerkerz, while he went to go find, who Roy had referred to as their 'soon to be guest'.

'What the hell do you mean guest...we don't need him to get out of here now...'

Chioro wouldn't be useful, both of the alchemists could now easily escape this damned place, so why in the hell does Roy want Chioro still?

Ed saw a shadow cross the floor quickly.

"Hey! Hold it!" Ed ran after the shadow.

It was Chioro, of course. He was held up in the far corner across from where Ed stood.

"Hey! I said HEY!"

"G-G-Go Away-y..." He tried to back himself farther away from Ed. Although already pushed into a corner.

Ed got closer, transmuting his automail into its familiar bladed form.

Chioro yelped. "G-Go Away..."

'Is...Is he actually scared of me?'

"Uh...Chioro? "

"P-please...leave me a-alone..."

The man waved his hand, as if trying to wave Ed away, as if he were a child.

"Uh-"

There were footsteps behind Ed, and he immediately darted backwards and pointed his automailed sword next to the person throat.

"Who the fuc- R-Roy? Oh my god...sorry I didn't know it was..."

Roy grabbed the metal wrist and calmly lowered it away from his neck.

He gave Ed a small forgiving smile.

"S-Sorry..."

"Ed, It's fine, Now what's going on here? Why haven't you gotten him yet?"

"Wait, what happened to the scar faced moron? You didn't kill him...did you?"

Roy gave Ed a deviously wide grin.

"No, he's not dead, maybe a little charred and slightly over cooked, but he's still twitchy, so he's alive."

"Roy..."

"He said he was going to hurt my _girl_friend"

Ed raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have a girlfriend..."

Roy shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah I told him that...but well..."

Ed looked at Roy's face. Why did he look like he was trying to hold in laughter?

"He...?"

Roy nodded, then laughed.

Ed tried to run past Roy, who thankfully caught Ed around the waist before he did something he'd regret.

"I'M GOING TO RIP HIM APART! I AM NOT YOUR _GIRL_FRIEND! I AM DAMN WELL NOT A _GIRL!"_

"Edward..."

Ed stopped flailing around when he felt Roy's lips on the top of his head.

"I never said you were a girl...why do you think I over cooked him?"

Ed's face turned a nice shade of pink before he shoved himself out of Roy's arms and remembered what he was supposed to have been doing.

'Damn bastard, making comments like that now of all times...'

He cleared his throat, hoping to hide his rather noticeable embarrassment.

"Roy, he won't stop...well doing that"

Ed pointed to the corner, where the short man was still cowering.

"Doing what? He's just sitting there, with his head facing the wall."

Ed rolled his eyes.

"Watch."

Ed walked closer towards Chioro, who once again started to shiver.

"I-I A-Asked Y-you to g-go away!..."

Ed turned his head and looked back towards the colonel.

"See what I mean?"

"Ed, just because someone acts scared doesn't mean you can go soft on them."

"Yes, _Colonel_ I know that, but I don't think he's acting, he was like this when I first met him too, and I haven't really talked to him since then."

"Hmm...well if he's scared of someone like you, then maybe..."

Ed glared.

"What do you mean by _if he's scared of someone like me_ Roy? Hm..."

The colonel smiled.

"I'm just saying, if he's scared of someone such as yourself, this must be a _small_ caliber of fear, seeing as how your so gentle FullMetal, that's all."

Ed wanted to rant. Oh how he wanted to. He caught the word small in Roy's cleverly given excuse. But he'd let the Bastard slide this time, they had something to take care of.

"Uh-huh...well if your so great, you go get him. "

"Done."

Roy gave Ed a small wink and started to walk closer to the frightened man.

"Get b-back! Please leave me alone! Please!" Chioro just kept freaking out, and all Roy was doing was walking towards him, he'd even removed his ignition gloves.

Ed was confused, if this guy was anything like the other three, he shouldn't be as scared as he is, shouldn't he be, well...not like that.

'Why the hell is he so terrified of us?'

He watched as Roy finally got within a foot of the terrified form on the floor.

"L-L-Leave M-Me...I-I only d-did as _he_ i-i-instru-ucted...p-p-please...l-leave..."

Roy held out his hand, offering to help Chioro off of the floor.

"Sir, I promise, me and my subordinate have absolutely no intention of hurting you, aslong as you cooperate, I've called for a comrade of mine to pick us up from here, so please come with us, I have a few questions for you"

Chioro looked at Roy, then at his hand and stuffed himself back into the corner.

"C-Can't. _He_ will find out, and t-t-then...No! I-I c-can't..."

Roy took a deep breathe, trying to keep his tone as calm as possible.

"Are you talking about General Hanaki? I promise I have no intention of letting him get to you, we can provide protection, you'll be far safer with us from him, than if you stay here."

Ed walked up, and stood at Roy's side.

"Roy I'll take it from here, he atleast knows me a little better."

"Yeah from what? Helping to keep you hostage?"

Ed rolled his eyes, and ignore him.

"Chioro, the colonel's right, you and I will both be protected from Hanaki, we all just want to know what the fuck he's up too, and well I'd like to know more about you and the other three...your the only one I trust out of you four."

Chioro looked at Ed, a little more trustingly.

"You can keep _him_ away from m-me?"

Ed and Roy nodded simultaneously.

Chioro blinked and actually pulled his small body upwards to stand.

"A-A-Alright...b-but...I-I...O-Only...want-t to talk t-to t-the..."

He pointed to Ed.

"T-the s-small o-one..and..."

He pointed to Roy.

"A-and the h-hand-s-some one..."

Ed heard the Colonel try to stop a laugh.

He tried as hard as he could not to pummel the small scared man into the ground.

"Roy...tell me you got more than one car."

Roy smirked. "Actually yes, why?"

Ed growled, "Why do you think?"

"Edward, I've know idea what your talking about, now come on Chioro, I think you and I are going to get along very well."

Roy wrapped his one arm around the mans shoulders.

Was Chioro actually blushing a little?

Ed glared at the backs of both men.

'Damn bastard just started talking and he's already pissing me off...'

The three walked out of the laboratory, and left with a worried looking Hawkeye and Havoc.

They didn't notice that a dark car had been following them...


	20. Chapter 20

Twists Chapter 20.

"Sir, Is there a reason why all three of you had to squeeze inside this one car? We brought two..."

Roy rolled his eyes.

"Yes Lieutenant, I would like to know that same thing, so..."

He stared at Ed, who looked imminently squished next to the man in the middle.

"Ed, why exactly didn't you just take a ride in the other car?"

The blond turned, and his face turned a bit red.

"U-um...Well, I can't leave you alone with _him."_

He glared down at Chioro, who was obliviously staring out the front window. It's really how surprising how fast the previously terrified man had warmed up to them, especially to Roy in particular. Did the colonel take it as a compliment, of course, was he creeped out aswell, definitely.

'Ed...is jealous? of this guy...hmm...' Roy raised his eyebrow, and gave Ed a grin.

"What?"

"Oh..nothing..."

"Colonel?"

Roy grinned once more at Ed, then directed his attention onto Hawkeye.

"Yeah?"

"Well, Sir, I want to know what's going on, who is that and why-"

Roy held his hand up, cutting her questions off.

"Lieutenant, It would be better for you not to know the details, but I assure you, it's nothing FullMetal and I can't handle. I will inform everyone on the basic situation, but I don't plan on revealing the details, it wouldn't be safe for you all to know at the moment. Now we need to the office so we may interview our guest."

He gestured to Chioro, who was now looking at the colonel.

He tugged on Roy's sleeve. And that followed with a low growl from Ed.

Roy smiled, and then looked at the short man.

"U-Um...M-mister..."

"Mustang, Roy Mustang...and Yes?"

"Um...Mister Mustang...where exactly are you taking m-me..."

Ed interrupted.

"Didn't you just hear him, we're going to his office, headquarters. the Big white building, RIGHT THERE!" Ed gave an over-exaggerated point out the window.

"Ed."

"Quiet Bastard, I ws just answering his question."

Roy felt a tug on his sleeve once again.

"M-Mr...Mustang...the short man is s-scary..."

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE ISN'T CONSIDERED A MAN?"

"Really Ed? He said no such thing, he wasn't even speaking to you, now, what was that Chioro?"

"T-The short m-man...is scary..."

Another growl. Roy gave Ed a glare, then smiled down at their guest.

"Yes, he has a rather _short_ temper, you'll have to forgive him for the _little_ amount of courtesy he's showing, then again he's always been very _small_ minded when it comes to being polite."

He was going to regret what he just said later, but the look Ed was giving him from the other side of the vehicle was priceless.

"T-that's alright...I-I'll j-just ignore h-him then."

'One more...just one more...Sorry Ed...it's just too easy...'

"Yes ignoring him would probably be for the best, he'll be a _minuscule_ problem for you then, Chioro."

The car stopped, and Riza was the first to get out.

She opened the door that was beside the colonel.

"Thankyou Lieutenant, Fullmetal and I will take our friend to the office for the interrogation, You and Havoc can take the rest of the day off.

"Sir, aren't you going to explain what's going on?"

"Tomorrow. Now please let us handle this for now."

She gave a quick salute. "Sir!" Then left along side Havoc.

Ed walked past Roy, completely ignoring him.

"Ed."

Ed turned and folded both his arms over his chest. Roy knew that face, and that pose. They needed to talk.

"Ed, you pick the worst times to act like a child."

Ed snorted, probably disagreeing his child comment.

"Me! I'm the child!"

"Ugh, here we go, atleast let's get to the office before we do this, alright?"

Ed started walking away, "Yeah whatever..."

Roy thought he'd heard his signature 'bastard' comment, but wasn't sure.

"Alright Lets just go."

The three walked to the office quietly, only stopping when Chioro asked Roy a quick question about headquarters, or personal things. Much to Ed annoyance, and Roy's imminent pleasure. He may never admit it, but the colonel was indeed. a devious bastard.

They came to Roy's teams office. The desks were all pretty much cleared off, except for the radio on Fuery's desk, and Havoc's...uh, whatever the crap he had on his desk was.

"Now, Chioro, you may take a seat at any of these desks, my subordinate-OW!"

Ed had elbowed him in the ribs, before grabbing the colonels arm between his own.

Ed pulled him towards his office.

"Roy and I need to have a conversation, isn't that right..."

Ed's face turned red, he wasn't actually going to...

'Don't you dare say it...'

"Isn't that right..._DARLING?_."

'He said it. He's dead. I'm going to make sure of that.'

"Ed."

And before he could say anything, he was being pushed onto the couch in front of his desk, and was being looked down at by a very angry blond subordinate.

"darling! What the hell is that! You know I hate pet names, and I know you hate them too!"

"Oh! No you don't! Bastard! Your not the one who should be getting angry!"

"What! Is this about calling you short! Fullmetal I do that All the time!"

"Moron! It's not about the damn short jokes!"

Ed actually looked upset, and angry...very angry.

"Ed! Are you actually jealous of _him!_ Of all people, that man makes you jealous! Are you kidding me! Seriously your acting like a teenage girl!"

"Now your calling me a girl!" Ed through his hands over his head and walked towards the window. With his back turned towards the colonel, he still spoke, with a more hushed tone.

"Roy, do you even grasp how I feel about you at all,, because it seems you don't, at all."

Roy just sat there for a second. A little shocked.

'He thinks I don't care for him? That I don't...'

He sighed and quickly made his way over to stand directly behind Edward.

He wrapped his hands around the boys smaller waist and pressed his lips into his blond hair.

"Ed...I'm sorry if I teased you to much..."

He felt the boy's body turn, and before he knew it, golden eyes were giving him a questioning stare.

"What?"

The blond head beneath his lips shook. "Um..."

"Go ahead I'm listening..."

"I-...Um...I wanted to say I'm sorry too...I know that all this crap is my fault, if it weren't for me...you wouldn't have been..."

"Shh...What did I tell you last time? Ed, I will protect you, and this is absolutely not your fault..."

He pulled his lips away from the golden head and lifted Ed's chin with a finger.

"But I-..."

"No, now if any things your fault its that..."

He looked down.

"What-"

Roy pressed Ed against the window, bringing their bodies closer together.

"See...this..is your fault..."

"Oh...well I can't say I'm too sorry about this then..."

Ed leaned in and pressed his lips gently into Roy's.

Roy hummed into the boys mouth. An action that Ed repeated.

Roy caught Ed's bottom lip between his teeth and lightly bit down, before pulling back to stare.

"Mmm...Ed, what was that for..."

"Well...since...I cause your little problem...I figured i am obligated to fix it..."

"Ed...we can't..not no-mmm.."

Ed trapped his complaint within another kiss, pulling back quickly

"Colonel, just be quiet. I've got my own problem now, thanks a lot..."

Roy kissed Ed's cheek.

"Hmm...Maybe I can help to with that too..."

"Maybe..." Ed's face was that cute pink again.

He wrapped both legs around Roy's waist, actually making him taller.

While Roy had a close up view of Ed's 'problem'.

"Roy, I like the view from up here..."

The colonel ran his palm up the underside of Ed's thigh, stoping right before he came to close.

"Mmmm...Roy...p-please..."

"I think I like my view a lot better..."

He lowered Ed just a little, and skillfully undid the zipper from Ed's pants with his teeth.

"Ed...I can't...go any further...why the hell do you wear such tight-ass pants..."

Ed grunted, and pulled on the colonel's hair.

"J-Just...pull them d-down..."

'Damn horny kid...'

Roy pulled his hands free and yanks on the leather monstrosity that was Ed's pants.

'Damn things may be nice to look at, but damn them in this position!'

He finally was able to pull them to the middle of Ed's thighs, unable to go any further, once again due to their position.

'Now...for a little fun...'

He smiled. He took his right hand and traced the waist band of Ed's boxers.

When he felt the shiver in response to the gentle touch, he slowly lowered his entire hand below the waist line of the thin fabric and rubbed tiny circles along the edge of Ed's thigh, bringing his hand back and placing it on the round buttock.

"R-Roy...what the HELL do you think you doing?"

Roy squeezed Ed's backside, pleased with Ed's small yelp.

"Hmm..." He pressed his lips to Ed's thigh, " Having a little fun..."

Ed moaned, as the colonel lightly kissed up the now sensitive area of skin, and proceeded to press his nose right into the boy's stiffening middle.

"B-b-basta-Ah-rd...No t-time...Chi-Chi-oro..is.."

Roy pressed against Ed again, stifling any and all protest the boy could give.

"I'm sorry to say...but I'm not concerned with anyone but you right now...Ed..."

"Mmph...mm...R-Roy...please..."

Ed eyes were dark. God the boy was gorgeous.

"How can I argue with that."

Roy slipped the boxers down as far as he could and pressed Ed against the window.

He slid his tongue from the sensitive tip, back towards the base before surrounding the blond within his unique warmth.

"R-Roy...R-Roy..."

He swirled his tongue around, receiving grateful hums from above his head, the hands grasping his hair tightening.

"Nngh...I'm..R-Roy.."

Roy gave a little nip, and within seconds was, surrounded with white.

The two stayed still for a few minutes, to catch there breathe.

Roy then undid Ed's grip on him and lowered the blond onto his desk.

"We really choose the worst times to do these type of things..."

"_We _don't choose anything, your just perverted."

"_I'm _perverted? Who's the one kept saying please? Hmm?" Roy raised an eyebrow and smirked as he watched Ed blush.

Ed got himself off the desk and walked directly infront of Roy.

"Well...atleast..."

He grabbed ahold of Roy's pant waist and slipped his hand under it.

He quickly stroked Roy still obviously hard member, before casually slipping his hand back out.

"Atleast I don't have to worry about that problem anymore...Roy"

Roy grabbed his hand before he walked back out of the office.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you go just like that, I'm not done yet."

"You really are a pervert Roy. Now,..." Ed kissed the hand that grasped his, "...let me go, we still have work to do."

Roy sighed, and pulled Ed closer, and once again wrapped the boy within his arms.

"Ed, I may be a pervert, but your a sadist, so please just listen. I'm not done...I need to tell you something..."

"Roy?" Ed looked up into the Colonel's pale face.

Roy looked directly into those eyes.

"Ed...I..."

"Go Ahead, I won't bite...well...not likely anyway.."

"Um...Edward, I Lo-"

The office door flew open, and a stream of Blue and Green marched into the room.

Ed and Roy released each-other from their grasps and just looked from one another to the 15 military policeman that had just marched in on their very personal moment.

'What the fuck could it possible be this time!' Roy wanted to yell, but he settled for giving himself a good mental scream.

A short old man popped his way out of the crowd of tall men.

"Sir, these two are the ones we were sent after." A bland looking man handed a piece of paper to the shorter one before walking back into line.

Roy looked at the old man, he was short, almost completely bald, minus the few curls of hair on the sides. But the one thing that immediately told Roy who the man was, was his Mustache. This man was the Military Police's chief commander, Officer Hige.

Roy looked down at Ed, who had that obstinant look plastered on his face.

'Oh, God, Ed don't do anything stupid...you have to know who this is, Please tell me...'

"Who the fuck are you, who the hell do you think you are to be marching into the COLONELS office like that!"

'Why...WHY can't he keep his pretty mouth shut just once...' He wanted to shake the kid, but then again he did agree with him. Of course the police would march in at the exact time he was about to...

"Chief Hige, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Roy held out a hand of greeting.

It wasn't returned.

The tiny man looked at both Roy and Ed and then held out the paper and read.

"I am hereby ordered to arrest one Colonel Roy Mustang and one Major Edward Elric on the accusations of trespassing, steeling,arson, assault and attempted murder."

They both just gawked at the short chief.

Ed broke the silence. "Wait, WHAT! We're under arrest? Who the FUCK..."

A familiar shrilled cackle echoed from behind the line of policeman.

Roy grimaced. 'Hanaki, how dare you...'

Hanaki walked in between the line of men and put a hand on the shorter chiefs shoulder.

"Yes, Mr. Hige, these are the men that have caused me so much trouble, that is me and...my subordinates." He waved his hand and who else but Slovester, came slinking into the room, he also had Chioro brought in. The poor man looked completely terrified.

"I-I'm sorry Mister Mustang...I-I couldn't stop..."

"Chioro, it's alright, I know it's not your fault this B-Bas-...this General found us."

Hanaki knew he couldn't have gone to the military for his damned revenge, or whatever this was, so he'd gone to the military police. One thing Roy knew for sure, this bastard wouldn't dare lay a finger on Ed. Or he'd burn.

The were both handcuffed and taken outside the office, and out into the parking lot.

There were 7 police cars, and a suspicious looking black car parked behind them.

"Roy! That car came into the parking lot almost right after we did before! The Bastard followed us here!"

A policeman pushed Ed's head down and prodded him into the car.

Before Roy was forced into to car after Ed, he saw his Lieutenant running towards the group.

She shouted.

"Colonel! What's going on?"

Roy only mouthed his directions, knowing full well Riza would see them.

Get Help. Now.


End file.
